Back To Where It All Began
by LilShafe41
Summary: Donatella has been a part of Ouran way longer than most because her older brothers attended long before she was even born. She'd go and visit themafter school in the music room back when it was actually used for music. Now it's her turn to attend but as she goes to visit the room again for old times sake everything is changed and her world is given a whole new outlook.
1. Info

**In Kyoya's Folder  
><strong>  
><span>Name:<span> Donatella Eden Salazar

Age: 15(First year)  
><span><br>Height: 5'2"  
><span><br>Weight: 120 lbs

Looks:Red hair that come to about shoulder length and is layered, very pale skin with freckles, deep brown eyes, can never really tell figure because of loose boy clothing she wears, Donatella is considered the odd ball of the family because she is the only one with the same eyes as their mother and she has red hair naturally.

Why she's at Ouran: Her brothers went to Ouran when she was younger and she says she has always wanted to attend here. Ouran would of excepted her with open arms because of her parents history but she said she wanted to make it here on her own and she passed the scholarship test with flying colors.  
><span><br>Personality: Very sweet kind person but gets easily mistaken for a guy because of the way she chooses to dress and wear her hair. Loves helping others and is a great cook. Great fighter in all areas but gets worn out easy from medical problems unknown because she will not talk about them. All together a really great person but is not one who opens up to people about her past. She'd rather listen to other peoples problems then talk about her own. Very intelligent and charismatic girl. She can sometimes be very mischevious and also verychildish.  
><span><br>Interests: Great cook, singer, fighter, dancer, and can play basically any instrument with great skill.

Family History: Father and Mother owned a large computer company known worldwide.A few months ago her brothers took over the family rest unknown...

Medical History: Unknown

Extra Notes:She lives by herself in an apartment on the other side of town. Her brothers live in a large manor by themselves not to far from her.

_**The Parents:**_

  
>Thomas Salazar: Founder and owner along with his wife of the largely worldwide known computer company Salazar Corp. Great man who is known for his kindness and generousity to others.<p>

Elizabeth Salazar:Co-founder and owner of Salazar Corp. with her husband. Very happy women who always seems to be having fun and never doubts anyone.

**_The Brothers:_**

  
>James Salazar: The oldest of three boys and a daughter. He came to Japan when he was only 12 with his two younger brothers. He gives off a mean demeanor but is very caring for his siblings and tends to show Donatella a bit more attention and protection then the others. (Also known as Jim or Jimmy)<p>

(He has green eyes.)  
>Joshua Salazar: The middle child along with his freternal twin brother Jacob. In public and around other people he has great social skills and has a very proper demeanor but with his siblings he is always goofing around. He also seems to favor Donatella a little more when it comes to attention and seems very protective.(Also known as Josh or Joshie)<p>

Jacob Salazar: The other middle child along with his freternal twin brother Joshua. Jake always seems to be losing his temper and getting in trouble with large groups of people and gets aggitated just to be in public but when with small groups or his family he is completely different. He becomes a very easy going guy and starts laughing and joking a whole lot more. People still respect him though because he's the spitting image of their , like the other three, also seems to want to be around Donatella. He is just like Joshua when in comes to being protective of her. ( Also known as Jake or Jakey)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Monday Morning:_**

I woke up way before my alarm but I didn't mind I rather be really early then late. I had been dreaming of going to Ouran ever since I was little and my brothers went there. I knew basically every thing about the school and every person in it. I have always known the school but thanks to the help of my brothers I did a little research on the people and clubs and such so I wouldn't feel completely lost once I got there. I jumped out of bed excited and walked over to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready with drying my hair brushing my teeth all that kind of stuff. When I looked great I walked over to my closet and started searching though it for my girl uniform.

_'Ugh I hate dresses but oh well I'll just grin and bare it. I've been dyeing to get into Ouran and I'm not about to blow it now by getting kicked out for wearing a guys uniform.'_ I thought to myself. I had been searching for 15 minutes now and I still couldn't find the stupid yellow girly dress.

"OH NO I MUST OF LEFT IT AT THE OFFICE YESTERDAY AFTER THE TEST! OH GOD I BET THEY THINK I'M A COMPLETE DUFUS NOW." I yelled to no one really cause I live by myself.

_'Ok Donatella everything is fine you'll just go to the school right now since it's still super early dressed like you usually do so you look like a guy and no one there will know who you are. Once you get there you'll sneak into the office grab what you need get changed in the bathroom with still plenty time to spare and no one will even know what happened. Great plan! It's bulletproof.'_ Satisfied with my plan I grabbed my sports bra so the little chest had wouldn't show,my green jersey with my favorite number on the back (you choose), some plain loose jeans with holes in them, and my tennis shoes and school bag. I looked in the mirror. I noticed my hair still made me look a little girly so I grabbed my black ball cap and tucked my hair under it and I looked complete there was no way anyone was gonna tell I'm a girl even though I was pretty sure no one was gonna be there at 5 in the morning I wasn't taking any chances. I was actually really comfortable dressed like this not cause I want to be a guy or anything it's just easier to be myself when I'm not worried about what I look like or how other people would judge me. I looked at the clock and I still had two hours left before school started. I decided against breakfast and hurried out my door, locking it behind me and running down the apartment complex stairs. Once I hit the sidewalk I broke into a dead sprint for Ouran.

**_At Ouran:_**

The walk to Ouran from my place would've usually taken about 30 minutes but at the pace I moved I made it in 10. With all the time left I slowed myself to a walk and just admired the campus. No matter how many times I saw Ouran I still couldn't help but stare in awe. I was walking the path to the office when I sort of unconsciously just stopped paying attention and let me feet take me where I wanted to go. Before I knew it I was walking up a giant stair chase that seemed so familiar. It was golden and had a red Hollywood looking like carpet over it. That's when it hit me. I realized where I was. Just a few doors down was Music Room #3. I heard it was now the home of the Host club. I thought the idea of the host club was pretty interesting but of course I'd never be aloud to join but the people who ran it sure did sound interesting. I hoped I got to meet them sometime and talk but it was way to early for anyone to be there so I made my way over to the door. I remembered the room long before it was a host club. My brothers use to take me here after school when they were teenagers and hangout and play with me. Teaching me all different kinds of things. I looked at the huge doors and smiled. I opened them slowly (no petals flew out) and smiled even wider. It was exactly how I remember it. The white and golden huge room was just as beautiful as the last time I saw it. Memories started flooding back to me as I remembered all the great times we had here. I could practically see my fraternal twin brothers Joshua and Jacob sitting there arguing or messing around as first years as James either was standing in the corner supervising or helping me learn a new instrument as a second year. There was such a big agedifference of 13 and 12 yearsbetween me and the boys but they never stopped us from being close. Thinking of my brothers when they were younger was fun because they really haven't changed that much but it also made me feel like I was forgetting something. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a grand piano sitting in the back. I walked over to it and sat down. I felt the keys under my finders and began to play. I started playing a lullaby James had written for me not to long ago to help me sleep. I had finished the song and was standing up to leave when I got a sudden sharp pain in my chest and was having trouble breathing. A wave of exhaustion washed over me and I started to feel my knees shake.

_' Oh no I must of gotten "worn out" from the run here. Ugh stupid me you should of never ran. Oh well I'm just gonna take a small rest here and once I feel better it's back to the plan I guess.'_ I thought to myself. I walked over to one of the very large windowsills and sat down. I leaned my back against the wall and stared out the window at the marvelous fountain outside. I eventually surrendered to my exhaustion and fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

After The Nap:

I started hearing soft mumbling around me. I opened my eyes sleepily rubbing them as I looked around. I heard a few gasp and something about eyes being just as gorgeous. I looked around me and I was still on the windowsill but I was now surrounded by a bunch of girls in Ouran uniforms. I recognized all of them from my research and I could tell you everyone of their names but I don't have that kind of time. I realized they were all staring at me with sparkly eyes. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my guy style.

_'Oh so they think I'm some handsome guy ha. Well I can't let them know who I really am so I guess I'll just go along with it.' _I looked around at all of them then gave a small smile. A bunch of screams of delight erupted while a couple girls fainted. I spoke a little loudly so everyone could here me.

"Excuse me ladies but could one of you tell me what time it is. It seems I must of dosed off." I said with a light chuckle.

"3:30 my prince." the crowd all said at once.

_'Oh man I really slept that long and missed school. James would kill me if he found out. Wait so if it's past school...this must mean this is the clients of the Host Club hmm well since school is over I might as well have a little fun.'_

"It looks like I missed my first day at school here. It was going to be my chance to meet all you lovely ladies but now it seems I'll have to wait till tomorrow."I said walking away from the girls but someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around

"Oh no my kind prince. I think you should stay here and talk with us awhile."a prissy older girl said with a demanding voice

"Well I don't think tha's fair to the club members but if they were ok with it I wouldn't mind staying a while." a cheer of excitement erupted again. While they were busy being well... stupid I spotted Kyoya Ootori. I walked over to him

"Excuse me Kyoya-senpai but the girls seem to want me to stay and I haven't anything better to do for the time being so I wouldn't mind staying but I didn't want to intrude so I'm asking you and the other members if it's alright?" He gave me a quick look over

"Who are you exactly? You seem to be new and I haven't met you before but I can't find any information about you. What's your name?" and the rest of the members had been watching and listening to our conversation so being the sly person I was answered without missing a beat

"Just call me Donny and your correct I am new I'm a first year. I'll be attending Ouran now and you don't need to worry who I am. I assure you I'm not some creepy pervert and we'll have plenty of time later for you to figure stuff out about me but as of now it seems the girls are getting anxious and I don't think they'll wait much longer so I'll be going to them now. We'll talk later. I promise you."I said properly and bowing before I turned around to the girls and smiled at all of them leaving the Host club speechless. The moment I was to the large group they started bombarding me with stupid frivolous question about myself and I avoided answering anything major but I caught a glance at a girl sitting in the back by herself staring out the window with a distant stare. I excused myself from the group and walked over to her.

"Daydreaming, huh?" I said looking out the window. She looked up at me and I could tell that by the slight barely noticeable puffiness under her eyes that she had been crying. She nodded to me and I looked back out the window.

"You know if something's wrong you should tell someone. It'll make you feel better and you never know if that person will have really great advice and know just what to say. And if you don't really think you can trust anyone you can trust me because I know what it's like bottling up feelings so that you don't feel vulnerable or weak. And I promise you I would never hurt your feelings like that Miss." she stared at me with surprise and wonder in her eyes. I looked at her and smiled. She began to talk about her problems with her boyfriend and how the constantly fight etc. And I just listening intently the whole time but I could tell the big crowd had formed around us and was watching me. I ignored them and kept listening when she was done she was on the brink of tears.

"Well if you are in so much pain with this guy when you don't even think it's worth it anymore you should end it. Your life would be a lot happier and to be honest your only hurt yourself by staying. You sound like an amazing person and you could have guys begging at your feet to go out with you if you just had a little more confidence. You may think you should try and fix this but some break up's are like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself trying to fix it." I stood up and turned away from her. "Oh and remember no matter who broke your heart, or how long it takes to heal, you'll never get through it without your friends."I turned and gave her a wink.

"Thank you, those are some of the nicest things someone has ever said to me." she said with a small blush on her face.

"Anytime my lady." The group from before broke out into screams and telling me how great my advice was. I simply listened and nodded. When the host club announced it was closing time the all the girls reluctantly left and I smiled and waved

"Until we meet again my darlings." you said bowing

"Will you be here again tomorrow?" a couple of them asked

"I'm not so sure but we'll see." I couldn't pretend to be a guy forever.

_'I got to act normal. I don't have time to be playing around but helping that girl sure did make me feel better.'_ I was grabbing my bag when I heard someone clear they're throat. I turned to see the whole host club staring at me.

"Um hey there. Sorry if I intruded on your club I just didn't feel like letting those girls down and I had a feeling that one older one wasn't gonna let me ha. Well I should be on my way and by the way you probably won't see me on campus much so I'll just say goodbye now." I went to turn when I heard Tamaki

"Well my fine sir you sure put on quite the show today. At least lets me introduce us properly though you already seem to know all our names."I let out a laugh

"Oh sorry about that I just felt I'd do some research and come prepared." They each went through an introduction of themselves.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Donny but I should be going." but Kyoya spoke up

"Well it seems our customers doubled in size today. Hmm you could be a good member to our club and taken by the advice you gave that girl many more girls are going to be here tomorrow looking for you." I felt so shocked

_'Did I really make that big of an impact on those girls?_'

"Yea it seems your a real ladies man Donny." the twins said putting theirs arms around my shoulders

"So how about it Donny? Would you like to be a member of the host club?" They all said at once. I wasn't expecting this at all. I stood there stunned. I really wanted to say yes but I was a girl so I couldn't but I wasn't about to tell them that

"Um I'm not sure that's a good idea..." I quietly said a little sad

"Oh but Donny I think that's a wonderful idea." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me in the doorway. I turned to see James, Joshua, and Jacob all standing in the doorway looking at me wearing casual clothing like they were nothing special. Joshua was the one who made the comment so I looked to him first.

"And what to you think your doing here guys?" I asked a little mad.

"Oh why don't you remember we promised we'd walk you to and from school but it looks like someone bailed on us." Josh said.

_'Oh yea that's what I forgot.'_

"And how long have you been here?" I asked wondering how much they knew.

"Since you woke up we've been watching you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself and smooth move on losing your uniform dork." Jake said laughing and tossing me a box. I caught it and looked inside. It had a GUY uniform in it.

"Wow that's kinda creeperish. And is this ok?"I asked.

"Yes we already talked to the head of the school and they understand you'd be more comfortable in that anyway. Oh by the way you're doing a lot better on the piano with that song so keep it up." Jim said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks so much! You guys are life savers but could you please stop doing favors for me." I said giving a sincere smile. But I noticed they were glaring at something. I looked where their gazes were and noticed the twins arms were still around my shoulders and they looked completely bewildered at what we were talking about along with the rest of the host club. I let out a giggled and looked back at Josh.

"So, what you said earlier, can I really join? I mean would that be a good idea?" I was really asking all of them. Josh and Jake just nodded but I wanted all their approval so I looked at Jim.

"I think it's a good idea. You looked so happy helping out that girl that this could be a good thing for you. So her answer is yes." he said the last part to the host club.

"But I think we're going to have to explain everything to them before their heads explode." Jake said with a laugh.

"Fine I'll do it." Josh said sounding a little put out pulling me away from the twins so my family and I were facing the host club and putting his hand on my head while Jake leaned his arm on my shoulder while Jim just stood indifferently with his arms crossed standing behind me. Josh starting speaking to the whole club.

"Well you see we are Donny's older brothers. There's a big age difference between us but we are still very close though Donny refuses to let us doing anything to help and won't even live in our manor with us but anyhow. This is James the oldest at 28 then there is me, Joshua, and then Jacob. Me and Jake are fraternal twins but don't let that fool you into thinking we get along and we're both 27..." Josh said pointing out each of them. He continued "...and last but not least we have Donny but that's just a nickname. The full name is..." he flipped of my hat making my hair fall around my face. "...Donatella Salazar. She's our little sister making us all Salazar's." he said with a smile. I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled at them Host Club all gapped at me with awe and confusion but the funny part was they were all blushing so I guess they thought I was kinda cute.

"You see Donny prefers to dress like a guy because she grew up with us guys and she thinks guy clothing is more comfortable..." Josh explained the whole situation about this morning with the uniform and how I was an honor student here not because of the family name. Once he was done everyone seemed to understand everything thanks to Josh's great people skills.

"Well then, so your the great Salazar family known so well." Kyoya spoke.

"Yes indeed but don't judge Donny based on our named cause she doesn't like it. She wants to be judged on who she really is." Josh said sounding defensive.

"Gosh Josh I can speak for myself you know." I said laughing. He apologized so I decided totry and figure out a plan to make this work and to keep me a secret.

"Alright from now on I'm just gonna pretend I'm a guy at school and dress like one so it'll just make things easier for both you and me. If that's alright with you guys." I said.

"Sure is Don-chan but what about your hair? Won't that give you away?" Hunny said holding onto my arm.

"Yea it is kind of a dead give away." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Don't worry I got it covered." Jake said. He took out a hair tie and took back my longer hairs and put them in a small pony tail at the back of my neck leaving my layered hair out. I really looked like a dude considering my layered hair was really short.

"Why do I have a feeling you knew something like this was going to happen?"I asked smiling. Jake smiled sheepishly. They knew me so well but no matter how close a family is there was still something things they didn't know about me.

"So what do you think guys?" I asked.

"Bulletproof."My brothers said all together. I giggled.

"Well it's getting late and it's been quite an eventful day and I'm tired so if you don't mind I'm heading home. If youguys reallywant to walk with me home that badI don't care so lets go." I said the last part to my brothers as I walked out the doors and started my walk home waving goodbye to the club. I was ready for a long night sleep. I could tell tomorrow was going to be an exciting day...


	4. Chapter 3

**_Walking Home:  
><span>_**  
>I was walking back to my place with my brothers following along. We had just left Ouran where I accidentally missed school but still somehow ended up on the Host Club. I was pretty excited to tell the truth but I acted as if nothings different. I wasn't about to get close to the members anyway so what's the point. I didn't mind keeping things to myself. It kept me from getting hurt. Even my brothers didn't know everything about me. It had been a tiring day and I was barely even able to stay on my feet. I looked back at my brothers who were watching me intently.<p>

"What?" I asked getting self-conscious.

"We're waiting to see how long it takes before you drop." Jake said smirking.

"You've had quite a long day. You must be exhausted." Josh said giving Jake a disapproving look. Jake rolled his eyes and Josh stuck his tongue out at him.

"Please, I'm fine. You can't take me down by flirting with oblivious love crazed girls and joining a club with some of the cutest guys in school." I knew this would get all their attention. They all sent me death glares. I laughed under my breath and turned around to keep walking. I heard Jake whisper to Jim

"Maybe letting her join wasn't a good idea." Jim grunted in approval.

"That's it,your going to a convent young lady! You'd look cute as a little nun." Josh said pointing at me being very dramatic.

"Oh come on guys I was just joking around. Lighten up." I said with a light grin. My eyesight started to get a little blurring and I could feel myself swaying back and forth slightly. I couldn't hold myself up any longer and started to fall but Josh caught me just in time.

"Don't push yourself." I looked up to see him putting me on Jim's back. "

I'm sorry you guys..." I said slightly above a whisper so they could all hear.

"...pathetic..." I whispered low to myself but they all still heard and it seemed to make them mad while they swapped concerned looks.

"Donatella don't speak about yourself that way..." Josh said trying to hide the anger. Jake backed him up.

"He's right. You're great at everything you do." He said taking a step towards me.

"Sure but it only takes a couple of hours before I'm not able to move or breathe. And the only reason I'm so good at things is because you guys taught me almost everything I know." I said feeling agitated they were trying to defend me from my own insult.

"Donatella thereare plenty of thingsyou learned on your own that we could've never taught you. You are your own unique person. If it weren't for you I'm not sure any of us would be where we are today. Together as a family. That's all we need." As Jim spoke I drifted off and thought to myself.

_'If they only knew...'_  
><em><span><strong><br>The Next Morning:**_

_Dream/Flashback: Arguing, smashing, yelling,_

_"You stupid bitch!"_ I woke from my dream with a jolt. A tear rolled down my face as I realized it was only a dream.

'_It's never gonna happen again'_ I kept telling myself. A little shaken I looked around. I was back in my bed at my apartment. I looked over to see a note on my bed stand.

_'You passed out on the way back so we dropped you off. Call us or text in the morning to let us know how you're feeling. Love, Jimmy, Joshie, and Jakie.'_ I smiled at the messy handwriting and the stupid self given names they called themselves ever since I was little. I looked over at my cell phone and seen it was blinking. I grabbed and seen I had gotten at least ten calls and twenty text from each of them asking how I was. I groaned and deleted everything. I picked it up and called Jimmy. It was only one ring and he had already answered.

"Hello" he said sounding cool and professional. I knew he had it on speaker phone and I didn't feel like talking so I summed everything up. "

Hey. I'm fine just sleepy cause I didn't sleep much. Kept tossing and turning. Don't worry I'll be fine. Oh and by the way don't bother walking me to or from school today and don't go spying on me either or else I'll be pissed. Just don't bother me today. I want to do this on my own. Thanks. Bu Bye.." *click* I didn't bother answering as all three started calling me. I went and got ready in my new uniform and did my hair so I'd look like a dude. I finished getting ready and walked out the door with still an hour before school started. It'd give me plenty of time to walk there and maybe play some piano before classes.  
><strong><em><span><br>At Ouran:_**

When I got there I walked straight for the music room. While I got there I heard an enchanting piano sound coming from inside. I walked in to see Tamaki playing. I smiled slightly and leaned against the door frame and listened. He was really good but I could've easily out done him because when he played it sounded like it was missing something. When he finished I clapped. He looked over a bit surprised. I walked over

"Wow Tamaki-senpai. You're really good but it sounds like something's it's just not right yet." He looked at me up and down and blushed.

"That uniform fits you perfect Donny. It's a great pleasure to have you on the Host Club" He said happily in a sing song voice. I laughed and bowed.

"Thanks it's great to be apart of it and by the way it's rude to change the subject. If you don't mind could I play a piece?" He stood up kind of shocked to know I played but let me sit down and once again I let my fingers take over as I played. I put my whole heart and soul into the song. Letting my emotions flow through and quietly humming along with passion in my voice. When I finished I was surprised to see the whole host club standing in the door way giving me and encore. I blushed slightly and bowed.

"Wow that was wonderful. What was that piece? It sounds so familiar." Tamaki asked astonished.

"It's the same one you just played Tamaki-senpai. See what I mean about something missing but hey that's just my opinion." You said walking past him and to the other members leaving him astonished. When I walked over Hunny jumped on my knocking me to the floor crying.

"Wow Don-chan that was so beautiful. Kyoya told us you were good at a bunch of stuff but I never would've guessed you were amazing." A little shocked but I padded Hunny on the head.

"Thank you Hunny-sepai that's very nice of you. I rarely get those kind of sweet compliments."

"Really? I would of thought you get them all the time." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. I shook my head no and stood up. I looked over at Mori and handed him Hunny who was now asleep.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said laughing at the cute little blonde. Mori smiled slightly and took Hunny from me.

"That was very good by the way." I smiled.

"Thank you Mori-senpai."

"That's not all she's good at you should see all the other stuff she can do that I've heard about. Only good stuff of course."I turned and faced Kyoya

"So why do you know so much about me may I ask?" He pulled out a file with my name on it

"We like to know about our members. It's got all your information but a lot is missing. Though what it does say here is rather interesting. I don't see the problem since you checked up on us." They way he spoke ticked me off but I kept my cool.

"I only matched your name with your faces. I never did any research on you." Proving him wrong. A little mad I swiftly grabbed the folder from him leaving them all stunned. I read through it fast and saw nothing in it that I didn't disapprove of so I gave it back and walked away. When I got to the doorway I turned my head but kept it low so my bangs covered my face. I spoke indifferently but also with a bit of agitation seeping through

"I don't like being checked up on. If you want someone's trust you need to trust them first and so far you are starting off pretty bad. Oh wait that's right making friends is out of the question hmm oh well." I turned back around but still felt their gazes on my back. I wasn't about to let them see how I really felt so I quickly slammed the doors behind me and walked at a fast pace to my home class .A small tears fell down my cheek.

_'Wow I'm stupid. This is not a good way to start off my new school year.'_ I slowed my pace and recomposed myself.

_'I guess I'll apologize later but it won't mean we're friends. Besides what do I need friends for I don't know why I'm acting like such a brat. It must of just been that stupid dream_ _this morning. Oh well just shake it off suck up your pride and let's get this over with.'_ I thought to myself as I saw I was getting closer to my new homeroom.

_'This is your new school now Donny so let's make the best of it and whatever you do please don't blow your cover.'_ I prayed to myself as I walked in...


	5. Chapter 4

**_The Clubs POV:_**

They all stared at the door as she just slammed it shut.

"Good job Kyoya. You really seemed to upset her." Hikaru and Kaoru said together giving Kyoya a dirty look.

"I didn't know she'd react like that so it's clearly not my fault." Kyoya said in a defensive way.

"But still Kyo-chan maybe you should apologize." Hunny said with big puppy eyes and Mori grunted in approval. Kyoya sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'll say something to her later but as for now we all have school so let's move out." They all went to leave but Tamaki stayed staring out the window. They turned around confused.

"Is something wrong boss?" The twins asked. Acted oblivious to they're question he asked.

"I wonder what she meant by making friends is out of the question?" They all were a bit shocked but all thought about it to. Mori was the one who snapped them out of it though.

"If we don't hurry we're going to be late for class." They all nodded and went their separate ways still wondering what you meant.

**_Back to Your POV:_**

The teacher had told me to wait outside as all the kids come in. I waited quietly and out of sight. I thought about how to apologize but couldn't think of the right words. But my thoughts were interrupted by the teacher in the class.

"Alright everyone settle down. We have a new student today and he's a very smart kid who made it in by passing the scholarship exam with the highest scores this school has ever seen so without further ado could you please come in young sir." I got up and walked in the room. I heard a few small gasp from girls and even some blushes from guysfrom guys but Iacted oblivious tothem and walked next to the teacher and stood facing the class. I noticed that I was in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru who were in the back of the room acting as if they didn't notice me. I felt a little sad inside but just ignored it.

"Please introduce yourself young sir." I nodded and began.

"Hello my name is Donald Salazar but please just call me Donny. It's a great pleasure to meet you all." I said with a star smile making a few girls squeal. This was the fake name we agreed on and had changed the schools computer soI was seen as a male by the name Donald Salazar, a close relative to the Salazar teacher told me to sit down in the seat between the Hitachiin boys and I felt a little tense inside but kept my cool and walked over and sat down. They gave me a quick glance but then turned away. I shrunk in my seat feeling so hated. Class started and I went back into attention mode. I knew everything they were learning so I didn't have to worry about catching up but I still wrote down notes just in case and answered every question the teacher asked me right leaving everyone stunned. This happened in every class I went to and in every class I had I was with Hikaru and Kaoru and every time I had to sit between them. I was so sad that when the bell rang for lunch I nearly ran out the room. I went as far away from the school while still staying on campus grounds and sat down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree and just stared at the box lunch I made myself. I didn't understand why they were acting like this.

_'Did what I said really make them that angry? I just don't get it.' _I was shocked when I felt something sit on both sides of me and looked up to see Kaoru on my right and Hikaru on my left (Yeah I can tell them apart already but they don't know that.) I went to get up. I didn't feel like getting insulted but they grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down. Stunned I looked at them but they kept looking in the opposite direction. I had a feeling they weren't gonna let me leave so I opened my lunch which still smelled fresh. The twins eyes widen when they smelled and turned around staring at my food basically drooling. I quietly laughed and gave them each half of everything I had.

"Wow this is amazing Donny-san. So you are really a great cook too. We could really get along you know."They said together giving me hopeful glances.I shook my head and stood up to walk away. But they grabbed my wrist.

"So that's it huh? You think your to good to be friends with the people of the host club. Well your wrong. You'd be lucky to have friends like us." I spun around hurt and shock across my face.

"No you got it all wrong!" I looked down so my bangs covered my eyes.

"Your right. I would be lucky to have you guys as friends. God I'd be lucky to have any friends at all but I can't do that to someone especially not the host club. I promise I will never hurt you guys feelings that's why I also promise not to be your friend." Now they looked at me and were completely stunned by my words. I pulled my wrist from their hands and ran back to the school. I turned my head and yelled

"If you don't hurry your gonna be late." Trying to lighten the mood so I didn't seem too suspicious.

**_Back in school:_**

My next class was the only one I had that didn't have Kaoru and Hikaru in it. I was kinda happy so they wouldn't start questioning me. The class flew by and then once again I was between the Hitachiin brothers. When we were in our final class the teacher gave us the last 10 minutes of class to talk and instantly their chairs were right on either side of me with them staring me down.

"Can I help you?" I asked a little annoyed.

"What did you mean?" They asked. I let out a long sigh. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said as the bell rang I stood up but they did to. They followed my like little puppies bugging me the whole way. When we got to the music room all the girls were already waiting. I went to my very large group and the twins went to theirs. But for some reason our chairs were right next to each other. I sighed but went into flirt mode and helped girls out with problems, talked to them to make them feel better, etc. When the host club was almost ready to close Kaoru and Hikaru announced

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game." I looked over confused cause they seemed to be talking to me. They whispered in my ear

"If you guess right we'll stop bugging you if you mess up you have to tell us what you meant." I knew I'd win so I agreed. A bunch of girls started randomly guessing and I looked at them shocked. Could they really not tell the difference? I stood up since all my girls had to go home and walked over to them.

"So Donny who is who?" I pointed to the one on the left.

"That's Hikaru."

"No wrong." I smirked at their lie.

"I know I'm right. You may look exactly the same but you do have your differences." They looked at me surprised to know I was right. All the rest of the girls had left so I shrugged and went over to my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said before leaving.**__**

**_A Week Later:  
><em>**  
>It was after school and the host club had just ended. I slung my bag over my shoulder to leave but I still hadn't apologized so I put my bag back down and looked at the club<p>

"Please wait here a second." I went to the kitchen and made some rose tea for everyone. When I walked back into the room and set the tea down on the table in front of a nice red couch I heard the doors open very forcefully I looked over my shoulder and saw a very angry looking 3rd year. He looked straight at me with fury in his eyes.

"You must be the ass hole who told my girl to leave me."(In chapter 2) I remember the girl from the first day I came here and nodded to him not really caring what a low life like him had to say. He went to walk towards me but the twins and the rest of the club stood in front of him blocking his way. He tried to push pass them but the twins grabbed both his arms holding him back. He started yelling at me while in poured tea into a nice glass cup I had in my hand.

"You fucker you can't even fight for yourself? You have to have pathetic weaklings like this protect you. Well I swear I'll kill you she was mine and she'll coming running back to me soon I swear it. Don't you ever forget she's mine you stupid bitch!" The last part he said rang in my head over and over again my dream I'd been having a lot lately came back to me. I hadn't realized how tight I was holding the cup till it shattered in my hand cutting me.

"Donny?"Mori asked surprised. In a plain demanding voice I spoke.

"Let him go."

"What?"

"I said let him go." They did as I said and in a flash I was in front of him. Pinning him to the wall while clutching the collar of his shirt.

"You pathetic waste of air. How dare you think you're worthy enough to claim someone as yours you arrogant son of a bitch. She never needed you and she never will ever so give it up. You made her life a living hell. Any man like you doesn't deserve to live. And if you ever speak of the members of the Host Club like that again I swear I will be the end of you. Now Leave." I said gritting through my teeth restraining myself from not knocking him out right there. I pushed him towards the door and went to turn around but he tried to swing at me. I ducked down and spun with my leg out knocking his legs out from under him. I swiftly stood back up with my foot on his throat.

"Get out of my sight." I spoke low anger flowing through my words. I pressed down slightly before taking my foot of his neck. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the music room. I let out a sigh to recompose myself and turned around to face the host club who was gapping at me I was afraid they might hate me but I heard a loud rip and turned to see Kyoya ripping up my folder. I looked at him shocked

"I don't think we'll be needing this. You have the complete and full trust of the host club." I looked and the rest of them and they were all smiling at me and nodded. I smiled brightly

"Thank you so much."I yelped in pain and dropped to my knees when I slightly moved my left hand. They all looked at me concerned and then noticed my hand was dripping blood. They all ran towards me.

"Looks pretty deep but nothing serious. I'll take care of this." Kyoya said holding up my hand to his face. He had everyone go grab medical supplies while he brought me to the kitchen sinkstarted to take out shards from the glass tea cup. I'd wince every now and then but other than that I kept still.

"You seem very good with pain. These are in pretty deep." I nodded

"Pain is something you get use to..." I said barely loud enough to hear. He gave a questionable look

"Sorry...it's nothing." but he didn't seem to believe me. He was about to press that matter further but just then the twins burst in holding a bunch of wraps followed by the rest of the club holding other medical supplies. I laughed pretty loudly.

"It's just a few cuts. I'm not dyeing here." Kyoya slightly smiled at my happiness returning as did the rest of the club. Kyoya was finishing up wrapping my hand when Hunny sat beside me on a wooden kitchen stool.

"Don-chan where'd you learn to fight so good?" I looked over at him and smiled

"My brothers Jake and Josh. They were in the military back in America where we were born. When they visited home at 18 they joined but they retired at 25. During that time it was just me and Jim. But I mostly learned my skills from Jake though because Josh doesn't think it's right for a lady to fight so for his sake I will only fight for others who can not fight for themselves." I covered my mouth quickly.

_'Why am I telling them all this? Why is it so easy to talk to these people?' _Kyoya had finished my hand and they were all staring at me for what I just said. I stood up and looked at Kyoya. I don't know what came over me but I jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much Kyoya-senpai." I said in a blissful voice. I let go of him. He seemed in shock as did the rest of the club. We began to walk back out to the main room and I stopped hesitantly and they all looked back concerned.

"Thank you all for everything. I really wanted to apologize for my rudeness this past week and how terrible my behavior towards all you has been inexcusable. So please except my apology." I said and bowed begging for forgiveness. I could maybe be friends with them. Tamaki walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he smiled down at me. I looked around and they were all giving me the same look. I let out a chuckle and went over to my bag and pulled out a nice little red digital camera. They all looked at me questioningly.

"I want to remember how I felt and looked at this exact moment. So I can treasure it forever in case I ever forget how lucky I am." I said as I smiled at them sweetly. I set it up so it'd take the flash in 30 seconds and ran back to the group. The Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around my neck and Hunny wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. Mori put his hand on my head while Tamaki put his arm around Kyoya's neck and they both squeezed their way into the picture behind me leaning down closer to me. Everyone gave a big smile and even Mori and Kyoya slightly smirk. The flash went off and I ran over to the camera. I looked at the picture and laughed. It was perfect. It was exactly how I always wanted to remember them. Hikaru snatched it out of my hands while the rest of the group gathered around to look at my pictures. I didn't really mind so I let them do whatever most of them were just pictures of my brothers and I. When they got to one picture though I snatched it back.

"Hey come one let us see." The twins and Tamaki whined giving me big puppy eyes. I sighed and showed them the picture.

"Who are these people in this picture?" Hunny asked.

"This is a picture of my parents and I when I was little and behind us is the house they live in America. I made a visit back there when I was 3 so my parents could see what I looked like after I grew up a little." Pointing to the two smiling parents and a short haired me when I was 3 with a large mansion behind us. They all looked at me weird.

"Wait so you don't live with your parents?" Tamaki asked.

"No they're in America. When I was a few months old they sent me to live with my brothers because they didn't have time to take care of me. They didn't want a nanny so I could grow up with a stranger so I've almost lived here my whole life. A couple months ago I was tired of being such a burden to my brother so I just moved out on my own. But please don't judge my family based on me. My parents are really great people even though I haven't seen them since that picture was taken." I surprised myself by telling them all this but I didn't really care. It wasn't a big deal anyway. They looked at me sympathetically. I smiled at them to reassure them that I was okay.

"So did your brothers live in America?" Mori asked surprising me.

"Um yes. Well at least at first they did but Jim was invited to go to Ouran middle school when he was 12 and he accepted then Josh and Jake didn't want to be left behind so they moved to Japan together so they could go to Ouran which they did and of course when they arrived my parents already had a huge manor waiting for them. They didn't even know they had a baby sister until I showed up at their door step in a little pink basket a year later after they finally settled in Japan." I said letting out a laugh. They nodded and understood my situation. I didn't want to talk about it any further so I flipped through some more pictures. I stopped when I saw me just a few months ago. It was me and a handsome silver haired young but still mature boy making silly faces at each other. I sighed and turned the camera off.

"Who was that Donny?" Kyoya said in a sly way trying to imply something. They all gave me suspicious looks. I looked down and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I put on a fake grin.

"Just an old friend I use to know. He lives in America now with his father. He just moved a month or two before I came here." I went to walk out the room when I noticed how dark it was for only being 5 p.m. when a big crack of thunder shook me and I tensed letting out a little yelp. Mori put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. I smiled and shook my head but I heard the pounding rain against the window.

"What is it Donny-san?" Mori askedslowlysliding his hand off me as if to sooth me.

"Oh it's nothing it's just I have to walk home in this and it takes me a half an hour at least to get there." I said staring out the window.

"I guess I could just wait it out but it looks like this will last all night." I said in a sigh trying to think of other options.

"Why don't we give you a ride home Don-chan?" Hunny said jumping on my back. I looked at Mori worried.

"Are you sure that's ok? I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother." Mori nodded

"Of course it's ok Don-chan it'd be rude of us to make you walk home in the rain." Hunny said jumping off my back and taking my hand. I looked at the rest of the club and they all agreed that out of all of them they trusted Hunny and Mori the most. I nodded and let Hunny drag me outside with Mori only inches behind us. It was right then that I decided that I was going to become friends with The Host Club and also that because of this decision I would protect them at all costs. No matter how bad it might hurt them...or me.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Leaving the School:_**

When we got outside there was a man who seemed to work for Hunny and Mori who was holding out umbrellas for us. He even had one for me but not for himself. I looked at Mori.

"Mori-sempai would you mind if I shared an umbrella with you?" He looked at you confused but said he didn't mind. I turned and handed the man my umbrella.

"Here please use this for yourself sir. It'd be a shame if you got wet at my fault." Everyone looked at me surprise. He took it from me cautiously.

"Thank you young sir." I smiled brightly.

"My pleasure." We walked to the limo in silence though the rain wasn't letting up. Every time there was a crack of thunder I'd inch closer to Moribut he didn't seem to notice it. When we got in the limo and it started moving Hunny sat in my lap and we talked and laughed and even got a few words out of Mori. I was surprised how they kept my mind off the terrible storm outside. When we stopped outside my apartment. I felt myself well up in sadness. I just sat there for a few seconds staring out the window at my lonely place where I'd have to be all by myself all night in this awful storm. I felt a few tears run down my face. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I snapped. I turned around and hugged Hunny and started sobbing into his shirt.

"What's wrong Don-chan?" Hunny said very worried.

"I don't want to be alone." I said through sobs.

"It seems our Donny-san is afraid of thunder." Mori said understanding what I meant. I nodded my head into Hunny's shirt.

"Well why don't you spend the night at our place Don-chan?" I looked up from his shirt with a desperate look in my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course!"

"Well if you're psitive it's fine then I better go get some clothes and stuff." I jumped out the limo and ran through the rain up to my apartment and threw all I needed including my phone and ipod into a big green duffel bag. I ran back to the limo and jumped in.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said smirking at the two of them since I was now soaking wet. Hunny sat back in my lap and started talking and laughing with me again. When we reached their manor I sat in awe at how large it was. Not as big as my brothers but still pretty large. We walked inside and they showed me around the place. It was great. It even had it's own training dojo. Since it was only 7 PM I thought I'd repay them somehow.

"Hey Hunny-sempai where's the kitchen?" I asked politely

"Down the main hallway 5 doors down on your right. You can't miss it." I nodded

"Well if you'll excuse me..." and I walked away leaving them confused. I walked in and saw three cooks. I walked over to the one I could tell was the pastry chef because of all the flour on him.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind if I used your kitchen to make something for Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?" I asked with a sincere smile. He nodded and stepped out of my way. Within 30 I had baked a one layer cake that had a mix of vanilla chocolate and strawberry filling while covered in a white fondue icing that had pastel pink, green, and yellow swirls all over it. Then I had made eatable flowers with the same colors has the cake patched all over it. The flowers looked so real the pastry chef admired it with awe. I put the finishing touch by using the eatable paint and writing Thank You in a deep shiny golden color written incursive right in the middle. I thanked the chef once again and walked out with the cake and found Mori and Hunny sitting in the main room drinking tea while Hunny talked. I walked it with a smile and set it down between them

"For you. I hope you like it." They looked from the cake to me as I sat down.

"Wow Don-chan where'd you get this cute cake?" Hunny said staring at the cake.

"I made it silly." I said giggling.

"Really?" Mori asked surprised.

"Yes that's what I used the kitchen for. I hope it's as good as it looks." I said staring at it worried.

"Well one way to find out." Hunny cut himself a rather big piece and took a big bite. His eyes widen.

"So how is it?" I asked while Mori watched him wondering the same thing.

"AMAZING!" He yelled eating the rest in one big bite. I sighed in relief and cut Mori a piece too. He took a bite and his eyes widen also. He started eating it very fast like it was about to disappear. I let out a laugh and watched as the cake was gone it a matter of minutes.

"Maybe I should've made more." I said looking at the empty plate.

"Sorry Don-chan you probably wanted some to." Hunny said looking at me sad. Even Mori gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you guys enjoyed it." I said with a heart warming smile and they smiled back at me. I looked at my phone and noticed it was already 10 oh clock I yawned and stood up.

"Well I think it's about time I get ready for bed. Hunny-senpai where should I sleep?" I said rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"This way." He took my hand and lead me to a huge room with it's own patio outside and everything. I walked in and twirled around the room and looked back at them.

"Wow this is great! I could never thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it we're glad to have you here." Mori said smirking at how happy I seemed.

"Well we're going to let you get ready and when your done come to our room so I can say good night ok Don-chan?" I smile and nodded. They closed the huge door behind them and left me to my business. I went to the door of the left and saw it was a pretty big bathroom. I took a bath so I wouldn't get sick from being in the rain. Then I brushed my teeth put on deodorant and dried my hair with it out of the small ponytail. I put on a torques tank top over my sports bra and put on some gray sweat pants. As a finishing touch I put on my favorite vanilla perfume my mother had given me as a child. I walked out of my room. I had completely forgotten about the storm so when I heard a giant crack of thunder and yelped and hurried over to the room Hunny had said was his and Mori's was and knocked on the door lightly. When I heard Hunny's more than normal hyper voice say

"Come in." I cautiously opened the door and walked in. Hunny was bouncing on his bed in cute little pajamas while Mori sat on his bed looking flustered in sweatpants and a wife beater. They both stared at me wide eyed and I blushed looking at the ground. Then Hunny resumed his bouncing

"Wow you sure do look cute Don-chan too bad you can't dress like that all the time." Mori looked at himwith a disapproving frown.

"That's not nice to say Mitskuni." Hunny just shrugged his shoulders and kept bouncing. I walked over and sat on the edge of Mori's bed.

"Please forgive him. You lookcute everyday he's just not thinking straight." Mori seemed slightly surprised by his own words and looked the other direction to hide the small blush that gracedhis cheeks. I was slightly blushing too but acted oblivious.

"It's ok I don't mind. So what seems to be wrong? You look upset." I asked Mori. He looked at me then looked at Hunny

"He doesn't seem to want to settle down and he's being very rude. He acts like this if he gets sugar before bed." I realized it was my cake that had done this to him and I automatically felt guilty but I also had a plan.

"Hey Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai is a really good fighter right?"

"Yeah." Mori said not getting where I was going with this.

"Perfect I've been needing some training." I got up and walked over to Hunny-sempai who was still jumping.

"Hey Hunny-sempai do you wanna help me learn how to fight better?" He stopped jumping and nodded his head yes at me vigorously. He jumped on your back.

"Of course what are we waiting for?" I looked over at Mori

"Well? You coming?" He nodded and stood up. I ran to the large training room they showed me earlier. I grabbed a fighting pole and started singing 'I'll make a man out of you.' from Mulan quietly under my breath as I fought against Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. I clapped when we were done and started laughing at the same time.

"You were great Hunny-senpai and you too Mori-senpai." I turned to see a tired out Hunny with a also tired but smirking Mori who had just figured out my plan. I gave a smile

"Well I'm exhausted and ready for bed. Good night." But Hunny grabbed my arm.

_'How can this kid still have so much energy.'_ I thought to myself .

"I want to hear Don-chan sing." He said practically begging. I tugged on my hand trying taking a step back.

"Um why would you want to do that? I'm terrible." I said shocked.

"Don't lie to me Don-chan. I heard you singing under your breath." I sighed in defeat.

"If I sing one song will you promise to go to sleep?" He shook his head and held out his pinky.

"I pinky promise on it I will." I took his pinky with mine and shook. We all walked back to Hunny and Mori's room while conversing and laughing. Hunny and I sat on his bed while Mori sat at the foot of it on the ground leaning against the bed frame.

"Alright remember one song then that's it." He shook his head and sat on my lap and leaned his head on my shoulder looking up at me. I thought of a nice relaxing song that would help him go to sleep. I closed my eyes began to softly sing 'Once Upon A December' from Anastasia. When I finished I looked down I saw Hunny asleep in my arms. I set him down on his bed and tucked him in. I lightly kissed him on the forehead like a mother would do and whispered

"Good night." in his ear. I went to go apologize to Mori but when I looked over at him he was sleeping too but he didn't look comfortable. I giggled quietly to myself and brushed some hair out of his face. I took the blanket off Mori's bed and laid it on him while I got one of his pillows and carefully lifted his head and put the pillow behind it. I whispered

"Sorry for tonight." in his ear and kissed the side of his forehead too. IfI didn't know he was asleep I could've sworn I felt him tense under with knowing this was the best I could do for the I went across the hall to my room. I lied down in the giant bed but couldn't go to sleep from the loud bangs of thunder outside and the occasional flash. After tossing and turning and softly whimpering to myself for what seemed like hours I got up and looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning. So I headed to the kitchen. I made myself some tea trying to relax myself but that didn't seem to work so instead I went to the training room thinking maybe if I could train that would drown out the sounds. I decided to do some kick boxing and went to town on a large hanging sand bag I had found. I focused while I jabbed and kicked areas I imagined would be vital if this were a real person. I was so into it that I forgot the storm but just as quick as it left it was back. There was a large crack of thunder that shook the whole place and all the lights went out. It made me yelp and kick the sand bag so hard it burst making sand go everywhere. I fell backwards to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them tight. I was shaking and sobbing. I couldn't think straight I was too scared. I thought I heard someone calling my name but I just brushed it off as my imagination. But they kept getting louder so I knew it couldn't of been my imagination. I wanted to call out to who ever it was to let them know where I was but I couldn't so I just kept shaking and sobbing on the floor with sand all around me. I heard the door slide open and a light from a flashlight searched the room. I could feel the light pass over me

"Donatella?!"Asked a low bewildered voicebut I couldn't speak so I just kept crying. I guessed he saw what I did to the sand bag because I heard him give a small gasp. I heard the flashlight drop and him run over to me.

**_Mori's POV:_**

Her singing was so beautiful that I sat there and listened to every note she sang. When she had finished I heard her whisper to Hunny good night. I pretended to be asleep as I heard her get closer to me. I heard that adorable giggle of hers but then felt her lightly brush some hair out of my face and I almost leaned into her hand wanting it to stay on my face. I didn't know why I was acting like this around her. She just seemed different. I felt her put a blanket on me and a pillow behind my head. I was in complete shocked when I felt her lean down and whisper in my ear "Sorry for tonight." I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault but I couldn't blow my cover. Just when I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore I felt a soft pair of caring genlte lips on my forehead. My body went numb and then completely warm.I heard her walk out of the room but I didn't move. My body was perfectly content right here.I was jolted out of my sleep by a large crack of thunder. I got out of bed quickly and went over to the light and tried to turn it on but it didn't work. I heard Hunny lightly snoring so I went to go make sure Donny was ok. I felt my way over to her room through the pitch black hallways and open her door.

"Are you okay Donny-san?" but there was no answer. I panicked a little on the inside and tried again a little louder.

"Donny-san are you okay?"Still no answer. I went back to my room and grabbed a flashlight I had in my bed stand and rushed back over to Donny's. I pointed the light at her bed but she wasn't there. I looked in her bathroom but she wasn't there either.

"Where could she have gone?" I thought out loud. I looked down the hall and saw that the kitchen door was open. I ran in but she wasn't there either but there was some tea sitting out still warm. I was really worried something might of happened so I started to call out her name hoping she'd answer. I went all around the house calling her name.

"Donatella! Donatella! Donatella where are you?" I was passing the training dojo room when I thought I heard something like a sniffle. Praying to god it was her I rushed over to the door and shoved it open. I looked around the room with the flashlight and saw her curled up on the floor crying with sand all around her.

"Donatella?!" I asked in complete shock

_'Wait why's there sand?' _I thought to myself but then I noticed the sand bag hanging limp from the ceiling that had been burst. I gasped in surprise

_'Could she have done this? That takes a lot of strength to do. She must have been terrified.'_ I dropped the flashlight to the ground and ran over her. I swooped her up so I could carry her bridal style. She clutched onto my shirt and kept crying as I walked us back to her room.

**_Your POV:_**

I felt tense like he was going to yell at me but instead he picked me up bridal style. I was relieved that someone was there so I clutched on his shirt and cried harder. When I caught a wiph of his masculine scent I realized it was Mori. I couldn't of been more relieved then at that moment making the sobs come harder. He started to walk back towards the hall our rooms were in. The power still wasn't back on so he had grabbed the flashlight before we left the training room. He walked to my room while I still cried and set me on the bed and turned to leave. I stopped crying instantly and lunged and caught the back of his shirt and then wrapping my arms around him from behind. He turned and looked at me surprised. Embarrassed I let go and sat at the edge of the bed. I looked down at the ground.

"Please don't leave Mori-senpai." I said wiping the tears away.

"Please I don't want to be alone." He walked over and sat next to me. He put his hand around my waist and pulled the covers over us so we were lying down. A bit surprised at this I blushed but then I quickly snapped back to reality as I heard another loud crack of thunder and grabbed onto Mori. He lightly stroked my hair

"Everything's going to be ok. Don't worry I'm right here." I relaxed a little at his words and rested my head on his chest and almost instantly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up a lot early then Mori so I slipped out of his grasp a little embarrassed. I remembered the sand mess I made last night so I went and cleaned it up and on the way back I noticed the tea I had made was still out so I washed it down the sink and did the dishes. I turned on the TV in the main room and saw the news said that Ouran was closed the rest of the week due to damages by the storm and considering it was Thursday it wasn't that big a deal. I was kind of worried though. If the storm messed up Ouran then I can only imagine how bad my place must look. I decided it was time for me to go back home. I'd caused enough trouble here for one night. I walked back to my room where Mori was still sleeping soundly. I went to touch his face to lighly wake him up but just then he groaned and turned the other way making my hand brush against his neck.

"Donatella-chan" I heard him murmer out. Embarassed again I quickly withdrew my hand hoping I hadn't woken himand gathered up all my stuff brushed my teeth, threw up my hair in a nice loose ponytail, put on deodorant, changed into a regular bra, jeans, a aeropostale T-shirt, and black zebra flip flops,and then put on some of mom's perfume. I looked in to mirror all ready to go with my bag over my shoulder. I actually looked like a normal girl for once. I laughed and decided I'd leave a note so I wouldn't seem like I'm ditching or anything. I wrote down.

_'Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused. Thank you for everything. I promise I'll make it up to you some day. Tell Hunnyit was a blast being here. Oh and school's out the rest of the week so see you next week sometime. If you two need anything call my cell anytime. See you later, Donnatella.' _I stuck into Mori's hand gently and left.

I was walking towards the front door to leave when I decided to check my phone. I looked and saw 50 missed calls! I flipped it open and saw Jim, Josh, and Jake had all been calling me all night. I felt bad so I decided to call them back. I called Jake since he seemed to be the most worried by calling 30 times out of 50. Before the first ring had finished he had already picked up the phone.

"Hello Donnatella?" Worry wascoming through his voice loud and clear.

"Yea it's me." I said a little confused.

"Oh thank god. Are you ok? We know how you get with thunderstorms so we went to your place last night but we weren't there. Did something happen?"I was alittle shocked they actually stopped by I answered carefully.

"Yes I'm fine. I just stayed at a friends for the night. I'm actually heading home right now." I heard him sigh with relief on the other side of the line.

"Ok that's good. Just tell us when you do stuff like this ok?" I was a little agitated

"What kind of stuff? Oh you mean having a life. Last time I checked I didn't need your permission to do that." I heard a small silence

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that?" They all screamed through the phone at me.

"The same person who wants to know who the hell do you think you are that you get to decide my life and how I live it and who I live with in it?" I screamed back

"Just for once mind your own business and do what you're suppose to be doing! You know running a company so stay out of my life!" *click* I clutched the phone in my hand tightly but then shoved it in my pocket so I wouldn't break it.I was still standing in front of the door when I leaned against the wall and looked over to see Hunny and Mori staring at me worry written all over their faces. I was tired of people being involved with my life and worrying about me. So I turned on my heel while still holding my bag and ran out the door and just kept running, not stopping for anyone or anything.  
><strong><em><span><br>Hunny and Mori's POV:  
><span>_**  
>Hunny woke up and found Mori sleeping so he woke him. They both wondered where I was but then Mori felt the note in his hand. He read it over and slightly smiled to himself then frowned. If school was out the whole weekend he wouldn't be able to see her until Monday. It seemed so far away it upset one of them wanted her to go so they both ran for the door hoping they could stop her on time but they stopped when they saw her in front of the door talking on the phone. They saw her clench her fist and say<p>

"What kind of stuff? Oh you mean having a life. Last time I checked I didn't need your permission to do that." They both knew then she was talking to one of her brothers.

"The same person who wants to know who the hell you think you are to decide my life and how I live it and who I live with in it? Just for once mind your own business and go do what you're suppose to be doing! You know running a company so stay out of my life!" This was the first time they'd ever seen her so mad. She leaned against the wall making her notice them. She started to look even more anger when she saw their expression and turned on a dime and ran out of the house full speed. Mori went to go after her but Hunny stopped him.

"I don't think it's our place to help deal with older brother problems..." And with that he flipped out his phone and dialed a number.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Resume...:_**

I kept running not stopping for anyone or anything. I had to get out of there. If I would've heard one more worried comment I would've snapped and ended up hurting someone. I knew I wanted to go home so that's where my feet took me. I was in front of my apartment building but there was a huge tree which had made a large hole right on my roof. My landlord walked up to me and said it'll take till Saturday to get it fixed so I would need to find somewhere to stay. I had no idea where to go but it didn't matter I just needed to get out of this town as fast as possible until I cooled down. I went in inside to see the damage and it wasn't that bad so I picked up some more clothes and such and grabbed my wallet and headed back outside. I called a cab and jumped in

"Where to Miss?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Just head to the closest ocean pier please." I asked in a concerned voice. He drove for about an hour and stopped at a very pretty beach where the storm didn't seem to hit. I thanked the man and paid him and jumped out of the car with my green duffel bag in hand. He drove away quickly and I just stood there staring at the empty beautiful and sunny beach in front of me. When I looked at my watch it said it was just barely after 3 p.m. I looked around and saw a very long pier that went out pretty far and was quite high from the ocean waters. I smiled. No one washere so it'd be my perfect place to relax. I walked over to it and walked all the way to the very end. I dropped my bag in the corner and took off my flip flops and took my phone and set it on top of them. I jumped up so I was sitting on the rail that went all the way around the pier and dangled my feet off the edge. I looked out at the vast ocean. I felt like maybe if I traveled far enough I would just fall off the earth. Maybe that would be for the best. I wasn't doing anyone any good. I felt so alone that I just began to sing without thinking. I sang 'Savior' by The Light. While I sang I heard someone get out of a car and close the door and the car left but I never turned to look just assuming it was someone here to relax at the beach. They were also on the pier with me.

"Soon than later. I'll need a savior... I'll need a savior."

I was finishing the song when I felt someone's hand reaching for me so I turned to swat them away in self defense but ended up loosing my footing. I fell off the pier and was hurdling full speed with my back towards the water. I never once screamed but I did look up at the sky. Desperation in my eyes hoping this wouldn't be too painful. My back hit the water with a loud smack and pain shot through my whole body. My whole body was paralyzed from pain so I couldn't move. I just watched the surface get farther and farther away. Then something broke the surface I couldn't make out what it was but I felt something or someone pulling me towards the surface and shore. When we got to shore I opened my eyes to see a panting Kyoya without his glasses in front of me. I sat up straight though pain still was in my back it wasn't as bad. He looked at me and smirked. I looked pretty funny soaking wet with sand in my hair and hair all stuck to my face. I then realized he was the one who reached for me up on the pier. I shoved him making him fall in the sand.

"You son of a batch of cookies! Are you trying to kill me? I swear you drive me banana sandwich!" I realized I just sounded like a 2 year because if I'm not really mad at someone I can't swear at them. He sat back up and looked at me with amusement in his eyes

"Really? Batch of cookies? Banana sandwich?" I looked at him and he looked just as bad as I did with hair stuck to his face and sand all over him and nice clothes all soaking wet. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started busting up laughing right there on the sand.

"You should see how funny you look!" I laughed rolling onto my side and holding my stomach that hurt from laughing so hard. I heard him let out a small chuckle.

"You don't look too great yourself." I laughed even harder

"I know but oh well it's just you and me here so I don't care." He looked around.

"Yea I guess you're right." Then he started laughing to. When I had finally settled down I looked over at him.

"Hey Kyoya why are you here? And why did you just try to kill me by making me fall off that pier?" He looked out at the sea.

"I didn't try to make you fall I was just trying to get your attention and you over reacted." He looked like he was telling the truth.

"Ok but you're avoiding my first question." I said looking out at the sea too. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai called..." He looked over to see my reaction but I stayed static."Oh really and what'd they say?" I asked acting as if I could really care less.

"They said you were having some brother problems." He said still waiting for a reaction but no luck.

"Oh I see and how did you know where I was?"

"That cab driver really was one of my fathers men." I nodded and stood up. I understood the whole situation. They had sent Kyoya to talk to me since he had some problems with his older brothers but I didn't want to listen. Not now at least. I walked away from Kyoya and back to the pier. I went to where my stuff was and saw Kyoya's glasses and phone next to them. I put my flip flops back on and grabbed his stuff and my bag. When I turned around he was stand a few feet behind me. I handed him his stuff and walked past him without a word. But I heard him following. I stopped but kept facing forward annoyed.

"Can I help you?" He looked a me with a in a know it all way.

"Why yes. You could stop walking away from me and away from your problems. Avoiding things aren't going to help anything. Now you can either talk to me about your problems or you could be a coward and walk away." I turned around pissed and raised my hand to him but when I was not even inches away from his face that stupid silly dark silver haired boy's face with his big goofy grin flashed through my head. I stopped automatically in shock. I dropped my bag and fell to my knees hitting them hard on the wood pier. I got mad knowing it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I punched the wood in front of me with barely any strength but it still cracked under my fist. Kyoya was standing in front of me bewildered.

"Are you ok Donnatella-san?" I took seeing his face in my head as a sign that maybe I should tell someone about this and I could trust Kyoya. I werily got to my feet and walked over to the bench next to us still on the end of the pier. I sat down and started twiddling my thumbs in my lap. I was really nervous. I had never told anyone about my brothers and mine relationship and what has truly happened between us behind the scenes so to speak. I looked up and Kyoya was looking at me like I had just gone insane.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked looking him straight in the eye so he'd know how deep of a secret this really was. He turned back to his cool demeanor and came and sat next to me. He looked the other way and I stared out at the sea making it easier to talk like I was by myself.

"You see I was born for one purpose and one purpose only. I was born so when my parents thought the time was right I would take over the business so my brothers wouldn't get involved in the crazy business life and they could be normal. I found this out when I was three and visited home. I didn't mind because I wanted my brothers happiness just as much as they did. When I returned here after that trip I was different. I thought I had to be more responsible but the thing was when I was little I was very shy and quiet. When I mentioned something to the boys about the family business they said that they would take care of it because that was what they were working so hard for. Shocked I didn't know what they'd do if they found out I was born for to take care of it literally. They still don't know. About 9 months ago my parents decided it was time but I formally declined and passed the position to James and the twins without their knowledge. All they know is they are now running the business. I know I have to tell them one day along with a lot of others things they don't fully understand but I don't think it's the right time yet. I owe everything to my brothers. Jim taught me how to play music. Jake taught me how to fight. Josh taught me how to sing. The only thing I learned on my own was cooking and that was to repay them I never knew I'd be this good. I know they mean well for always being in my business but sometimes it's smothering and I feel like I can't be me for who I am. That's why I moved out. They were distracted by me being in that big place all by myself while they were at work so I proved I was able to take care of myself. They backed off a little with the bugging but still not enough for me to feel like I'm able to breathe. I promise one day I'll tell them it all but for now it's better kept a secret." I sighed feeling better that someone knew but it was kind of shaky. I trusted Kyoya but I didn't know him that well so I wasn't sure if I could trust him that much. I looked over at Kyoya and he was now staring at me and he was looking at me in a new way.

"So...you gave it up...for their happiness? All of it...just for them?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I will do all I can to those I owe to make them happy because I know they must of given up something for my sake one time or another. They raised me and helped me be the person I am today. Whether that's a good thing or not I don't know but I am always in their debt." A small smirk grew on his face and he pushed up his glasses.

"I see." He stood up and I looked back down at the ground.

"Kyoya-sempai please don't tell anyone about this. I'd like to let people know on my own time." He looked over his shoulder.

"Wasn't planning on it." I smirked and relaxed in the seat. I grabbed my bag and pulled it into my lap and hugged it watching the waves roll onto the shore. I sighed and started thinking of somewhere I could stay for the night. I could tell I looked like I was in great concentration because Kyoya looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai where are we?"

"Okinawa." He said not missing a beat. I nodded and could tell he knew this area very well.

"Where's the closest hotel?" He looked at me a little surprised.

"Why do you want to know?"

"And here I thought you were a good spy. My apartment was ruined from the storm and they'll be doing repairs till Saturday and I need somewhere to stay. I don't feel like going back home yet because I'm pretty sure they're still fuming. So where is the closest hotel?" I repeated getting bored with his questions.

"No need for that. We're on my family's private beach that's why there's no one have a summer home right back there. You can just stay there until your place is ready again." He said pointing to a large palace looking like place a little in a distance. I shook my head.

"I have to decline. I think I can afford a hotel a lot more then you're rental fee you'll probably charge me." I said laughing.

"This time is free. I promise no strings attached. No let's go before we get sick from being out here wet." I looked at him surprised. He never did anything that didn't benefit him. He turned around and held out his hand to help me up. I cautiously took it and hoisted myself up. We walked towards the summer home in silence. It was now about 6p.m. and the sun was setting. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open but Kyoya didn't notice since he was in front of me showing the way.

"Kyoya-sempai can we please walk faster." He looked back confused. I was getting short of breath and I could tell I had gotten 'worn out' again.

"Is everything alright Donny?" I nodded and shoved on his back making him go faster.

**_Kyoya's Summer Home:_**

We made it there in a matter of minutes. He gave a quick tour and I kept my cool but didn't really focus on anything he said. When he showed me my room I faintly heard something about being not too far from me but I couldn't focus. I just nodded and heard the door close behind me. I instantly ran over to the door I could tell was for my own personal bathroom. I started grabbing into my bag. I took everything and set it up like if I was at home and went back out to my temporary room and put everything away there too. The only things I had left were three small picture frames, my ipod, my phone, and my medicine. I set up the pictures on the bed stand. One of my parents, one of my brothers and I, and one of the host club and I that I had taken just the day before with another picture hidden behind it. I set out my phone and ipod next to them and went back into the bathroom. My bag was almost empty. I took out the last thing and stared at it ashamed. It only reminded me of how weak I truly was inside. I uncapped my inhaler (for real medical reasons I'm not a crack head.)and took a deep puff and then another. I threw the empty bag under the sink and went back into the room and hid the inhaler in my night stand drawer. I had extremely bad asthma but only my brothers knew. I felt the medicine work as my breathing turned back to normal but the exhaustion became greater. I quickly took a bath, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, put on deodorant and perfume, and changed into a light blue spaghetti strap flowing night dress that came to about to my knees with matching shorts underneath. It was a present for my fourteenth birthday present from my mom and dad. I went back into the very large room and noticed it was only 6:30 but I was completely exhausted. I plopped down on the bed and drifted into sweet dreams.

What had seemed like forever was only a couple hours. I woke up to see it was 11 at night and I was now wide awake from my little nap. I decided I'd take my own little tour since I wasn't able to remember Kyoya's. I grabbed my phone and ipod just incase I got lost in this huge place and needed something to entertain myself.I walked around and figured out where everything was pretty easy.

When I walked to the far end of the house the was two very tall double doors at the end of the hallway. I saw a sign beside it say ballroom and I automatically looked like a kid looking at the doors of a candy shop before a huge sale. I shoved the heavy door open and looked inside. There was no lights on but moonlight shined through the large glass windows all around the room giving it a beautiful glow. It was empty so it looked like the huge dance floor waiting for me to use it. I took my ipod touch and set it on the ground and turned on song that seemed to fit this situation perfect. I played 'Journey to the past'. (Google it if you don't know it) It echoed through the whole room making it perfect. I knew almost every style of dance but I chose a partner dance and got into position like I was dancing with a guy and swayed across the dance floor in perfect rhythm. I finished the song like someone had dipped me. I stood back up straight and curtsied but sat on the ground afterwards. I sighed happy to have danced in such a perfect place. I giggled quietly to myself at how silly I must of looked with no partner dancing in the dark.I heard something move to my right and I quickly got to my feet and looked around when I didn't see anything I grabbed my stuff and quickly left heading back to my room hoping no one saw me...


	8. Chapter 7

**_Resumed...:_**

Your POV:

I looked around the room and noticed how beautiful it really was. Everything was golden like a castle with a king sized bed in the middle. I saw a curtain that went across the whole back wall and got up and walked over to it. I pulled the curtain across and there was to large cut glass doors heading out to a large patio. I walked out and the wind caressed my face as I saw there was a couch, a fire pit, and an HD TV out there to relax with. All of it there with a beautifulstone rail aboutmid chesthigh that wrapped around the whole thing. I went over and leaned on it crossing my arms and staring out at the ocean me and Kyoya were at today. I heard someone clear their throat and it startled me.I turned and saw Kyoya sitting over at his balcony which was identical to mine. I realized now that his room was right next to mine. Our balconies were about 6 feet apart so I went and leaned on the rail closer to his side and smiled.

"Hello Kyoya-senpai. What are you doing up so late?" I said quietly trying to keep my voice down.

"I could ask you the same thing but if you must know I'm thinking." He said getting up and walking to the rail closer to me and leaning on it.

"What's upset you?" I asked noticing the stress he was hiding. He looked over a bit shocked at first but then tossed me a nice elegant looking envolope. I opened and read it. Itwas for a ball The Ootori's were having tomorrow, Friday, September 25th.

"I'm sure your family was invited. All the high societies were. The Host Club will be there also most likely because of their family names as well." I nodded remembering James mention they were going for appearences. I never enjoyed these balls though. They were always so up tight.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked glancing up at him.

"I haven't had the time to find an escort, which everyone always has. Now I've cut it too short and I won't be attending because of it." Kyoya said in an indifferent voice. I thought about it for a second and thought of a plan but then realized he probably make fun of me. Right then a big gust of wind slammed my doors to the patio shut and I ran over to them and tried opening it but they were locked from the inside. I groaned in frustration. Kyoya had an amused smirk on his face.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping outside." He joked evilly but I smirked as well and looked over at the railings.

"Oh contrar my dear sir." I said crouching back and then shooting off. Before he could even protest I jumped up onto myrailing and then leaped towards Kyoya's side. I gracefully flew through the air and made a quiet landing right next to where Kyoya was standing. He looked at me stunned and then composed himself and pushed up his glasses. I handed him back his invite. I felt brave now so I proposed my idea.

"Well if it worries you so much you're outside at 11:30 at night thinking about then why don't you escort me? I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world but my name is known so it won't be like you picked up some bimbo at the last second. Besides I haven't dressed up in a while. I could use a little girlyness." I said trying to sound indifferent like I didn't care but there was nervousness hidden in my voice. He looked at me surprised then looked down at my outfit.

"Need more girlyness huh? I think you have plenty on you right now." I hit his head playfully.

"Hey don't be mean. This was a birthday present from my parents two years ago." I said examining myself. He let out a small laugh.

"Why would you even offer such a thing like having me escort you? You own much more power than me."He said looking out at the ocean.

"Because I owe you. Today was my first day ever being on a beach." I said looking the same way he was. He looked at me surprised.

"I'm on a very tight leash. Besides none of that matters, who has more power or more money. When it comes down to it none of that matters. I'd do this for you anyday because you're my friend Kyoya-senpai. I'll always be here if you ever need me." I said smiling at him. He stood there dazed. He came back together and nodded.

"Fine then. If that's your wish then tomorrow there will be people to help you pick out a dress and get you ready and then there will be a limo waiting for you so you will meet me there." He stated plainly before looking at me. I nodded and got to his patio doors. Right before I opened it though Kyoya spoke up again.

"By the way Donny... Thank you." I turned around surprised but he had his back to me. I looked down and smiled.

"Anytime." I said quietly before leaving him alone on his balcony. I walked through his room to the door and walked back over to my room. I quietly fell asleep feeling like something big was going to happen.

Next Morning:

I woke up late in the day. I woke up at about 3 p.m. I woke up to the smiling faces of 5 women around my bed. I shot up in bed and looked around startled.

"Sorry Miss Salazar. We didn't mean to scare you but Lord Kyoya told us we'd be helping you out for the ball tonight and we were just so honored." I looked at the one who spoke which seemed to be the one in charge.

"Oh no that's fine. Thank you very much for helping me. I don't have the best senses when it comes to these kind of things." I said getting up out of bed and bowing to them. They sighed.

"What a delightful young woman." They said all together. They took me along and did my hair, my make up, my hands and feet which all together took about four hours. The ball started at 9 and it was now 7. We spent the next hour and a half looking for a dress. Then we found the perfect one. It was a dark forest green color to compliment my hair and it had a halter type torso. It was form fitting at the top and then flowed out past the hips. I had on long white gloves and a white and a small beaded purse. This is what the whole outfit has.

They all stared at me as I walked out of the changing room.

Perfect!" The all shouted. I shyly blushed and then got in the limo and left for the ball. It was like a cinderella story.

At The Ootori Ball:

I got out of the limo coinsidently the same time as another limo had pulled up and my brothers got out with their escorts. I looked over and nodded in their direction. It took them a second to recognize me and then them came dashing over.

"Wow Donny you look so great! What are you doing here? Look at our little sister growing up and making appearences!" Were some of the things they said. They obviously had forgotten about yesterday. I kept a nice posture and pulled my purse to sit in the crevise of my arm.

"Some dignity please gentleman. You'll make a bad impression on your dates. If you must know I am here to be escorted by my dear friend Kyoya Ootori, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I'll catch up with you later. There something I believe I have to tell you." I said looking and acting way over beyond my years.

They stood there stunned as I gracefully walked away and found Kyoya. He was leaning on a wall looking impatient. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over and was once again stunned. He looked at my now loosely curled red hair. I had little make up on but it still did a lot for me. I also had on short fake nails with a beautiful flower pattern on them to match with the dresses color. I also had on two inch high heels that were silver. They even gave me jewlry. I had on a diamond necklace with a emerald dangling from it with matching emerald earings. I shyly looked at him. He smiled and put his arm out for me to take when he heard them announcing people as they entered the ball room. I linked arms with him and headed out towards the now forming line of people to be announced. My brothers ended up being right before us so it was kinda a family thing. My brothers were announced and they walked out together with their escorts and then down the large set of stairs. Many people stopped and watched as if they were royalty. I hadn't made an appearence in quite a long time and I was worried about the reaction I'd recieve. I peaked from behind the curtain and the host club was down there to along with everyone else watching my brothers with each of them also having an escort but not seeming happy about it. Kyoya felt my nervousness and gave me a reasurring smile. I nodded and smiled back. I tensed a little though when I heard the announcer call our names.

"Kyoya Ootori escorting the lovely Donatella Eden Salazar." Or something to that effect and the only thing that came to my mind was

._'Wow do you have to be so dramatic? I mean really, using my middle name too. This just seems silly.'_

Kyoya and I started to walk out and everyone, I mean everyone immediately stopped everything they were doing and turned. I felt so many eyes on me it was nerve wrecking. I kept my cool as we started to walk down the stairs. I was afraid of what everyone was thinking about me. I was surprised though when we got to the bottom of the stairs and I was greeted by so many people.

"Hello Miss Salazar. How have you been Miss Salazar? It's great to see you out again Miss Salazar." Were many of the different kind word I got but for some reason it was always Miss Salazar. I realized they were all admiring me not hating. I relaxed and let a gentle smile grace my lips. I started greeting back with the utmost kindness. I saw old colliges I had already met and plenty of new people high up that were kind. I was doing great and carrying on conversations beautifully. I looked over and noticed my brothers doing the same but Jacob was struggling with the crowd. I swiftly cut into his conversation and began to help him out with the talking. My brothers all kept stealing glances at me in wonder at how much of a natural I was. When things finally started to settle down. Jacob gave me a quick thanks before I went of in search of Kyoya and the others. I found him with the rest of the host club.

"Hi guys. I'm really sorry for that. I wasn't expected that myself." I said looking down with a small blush on my cheeks from embarassment. They sat there just staring well more like gapping. I looked over myself exmanining my outfit.

"What? Does my hair look funny or something?" I asked getting self-concious and looked up at my bangs. That's when they finally burst. Hikaru and Kaoru were at my sides hugging me. Then Tamaki ripped them off and put a hand around my waist.

"Don't worry Donny. I'll protect the host clubs very own beautiful princess from these bad influences. No one messes with daddy's little girl." Tamaki proclaimed looking very determined. I let out a small laugh and got myself out of his grip. Hunny came bouncing over to me.

"Wow Don-chan. You look really pretty tonight." He said happily and Mori grunted in approval. I smiled.

"Why thank you. I actually have to thank Kyoya-senpai too because if it wasn't for him I'd probably be out running around lost." I said to Hunny and then looked over to Kyoya. He just pushed up his glasses while everyone gave him death glares.

"Oh and don't worry I'll give all this back and pay for all the other things as well. Kyoya-senpai." I said walking up to him.

"No need. Just consider it payment for tonight. I hate being in debt to other people." He said not even looking at me. I stood there in shock for a second and then lowered my head as I spoke low anger seeping through loud and clear.

"Payment huh? You know Kyoya-senpai you can really piss me off sometimes. I'm not just some whore you can throw fancy stuff at so she'll be your escort." I kept my head low and my voice down so only the host club heard. They all stared at me wide eyed. Then I sorta broke down as two tears fell to the ground. "I thought I already told you. I'm doing this because your a very good friend of mine. I owe all of you more than you'll ever know and I do the things I do because I admire each and everyone of you so much. You're the only friends I've ever had. That's how I want it to stay forever." I said bringing my head back up with a childish smile and wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes. They stood there looking at the me I rarely showed. The me that told people how I really felt and the whole truth. Hunny came over to me again.

"Don't worry Don-chan. We'll all always be best friends. Forever and ever." He said childshly. I nodded and my smile widen. I looked at all of them looking so formal in tuxedos. We continued to talk about well anything and we laughed and joked around. I noticed the ball was already halfway over so I decided it was time to talk to my brothers. I let out a shaky sigh and excused myself from the group. I noticed James talking to someone so I when I walked past I whispered.

"When your done bring the other two and meet me out on the terrace. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." I whispered quite formally and he nodded his head as I walked out on the terrace and stared up at the now full moon. I thought of how I should tell them gently. I could tell that all along they knew something was up but never said anything. I heard footsteps and turned around to see all three of them standing there looking serious. I leaned against the terrace rail and looked down nervous and trembling. I felt two hands intertwine with mine and looked up to see Jake on one side and Josh on my other side leaning with me giving me encouraging looks. James just stood infront of me with a relaxed look.

"What I'm about to say might make you hate me but I feel terrible for even keeping it from you this long. I say I moved out because I wanted space but that's only partcially true. I also moved out because I didn't know how much longer I could keep it secret with being around you everyday. So I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm just asking you to listen." I said my eyes finding the floor very interesting. When they said nothing I let out a sigh and continued.

"You know how 9 months ago on my birthday mom and dad were suppose to visit and when they didn't show I told you some business came up at the last minute and then you got mad at them. Well you shouldn't of because that was a lie." I said gripping the twins hands tighter as the all looked at me surprise written all over their face.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Resumed...:  
><em>**  
>Your POV:<p>

"You know how 9 months ago on my birthday mom and dad were suppose to visit and when they didn't show I told you some business came up at the last minute and then you got mad at them. Well you shouldn't of because that was a lie." I said gripping the twins hands tighter as the all looked at me surprise written all over their face. I get my gaze down on the ground as I decided now was time for the whole truth.

"Mom and dad were coming to visit but on the way to the airport they got in a big car crash and passed away. I was devasted when I got the call when you were at work and made it a big cover up because I'm the one who's suppose to take over the company. I was only born for that reason. Our parents didn't want you guys to get involved with the business world so they had me. I found this out when I visited home at three. Whenever I tried mentioning it to you, you guys were always so stuck on you taking over the family business how was I suppose to tell you the truth? I apologize for not even telling you they were dead for the past nine months but if I did you would of got mixed up in the will and found out the truth. I was the rightful heir to the Salalzar fortune but I didn't deserve it as much as you and I definiatley wasn't prepared for it as much as you, so I got the will legally changed so you were in charge. I pretended that they had just retired and gave it to you but that's never how it would of been if they just were able to be here a couple years more. Then I would've been ready and you guys wouldn't have ever had to take over." I finished and it felt like a giant weight had just been lifted off me but now it was replace but so much pain I had in my heart. My brothers must've despised me and hated my very being. I started to sob and covered my eyes. They were all in such a state of shock but then something in them clicked. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see them all gathered around me with a smile.

"We knew something must've been wrong. Ever since you came back from that trip when you were three it looked like you were having so much trouble being you. As you grew your smile started to dim. Everytime you talked to us it seemed harder for you. We weren't expecting such a shock as this but what really stuns us is you. You've had to be so strong for all of us. Carrying such a burden around and trying not to worry others. I guess you've always been that way huh? We're proud of you Donny. None of us could've done what you did. We believe that have truly matured into a mature young women." Josh was the one who spoke for all of them. I stood there stunned at what they were saying. They had all such kind eyes towards me. I snapped and grabbed onto the closest brother and began to sob. (It ended up being Jacob but the rest joined in on the hug. Oh and don't worry, you're make up is water proof so you still look amazing. Haha) They soothed me as I kept apologizing. Finally when I calmed down I brushed the tears away and spoke.

"By the way I think I should tell you. Dad and mom are buried in America out in your hometown were you guys lived before I was born. Thought you'd like to know in case you ever wanted to go visit." I said werily hoping I wasn't going to upset anyone. They all smiled and nodded but then I heard a rustle behind me right beside the terrace. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the edge.

"You guys can come out now. I knew you were there the whole time." I said in a almost happy tone. The host club all came out of the bushes giving me sheepish grins. My brothers laughed and I did too.

"Well the cat's out of the baghuh?" I said laughing at how silly I had been about keeping this secret. I know death is nothing to laugh or be happy about but in a way it made all of this possible.  
>We all headed back into the main ball room were people were socializing.<p>

"Oh yea we also have something we need to tell you Donny." Jake said before all my brothers walked away and got up on a stage they had where people were playing music. They took the mic and began an announcement. Everyone quieted down. James was the one talking.

"Alright everyone. We have an announcement to make. As you know our company has been expanding rapidly and we need to expand even further so my brothers and I will be moving to Paris. We'll being stopping in America for a short while though to visit our late parents grave but then after we'll be moving. We'll be leaving tonight. As for our corporations here we'll be having our sister Dinatella take care of any problems we might have. Wish us luck." He said happily before proposing a toast. I stood there stunned. I was surprised they were giving me some authority but I was terrofied at their leaving. Even when the twins left for the military I still had James there. What was I going to do all alone? And why so soon? I recomposed myself as I saw them start to walk over.

"Congradulations." I said sincerely. They all had big proud smiles. But for some reason Josh had stayed on stage. I looked over at him.

"We'd like to dedicate the next song to our little sister. May she always find happiness in her heart." He spoke sweetly as Jake pulled me to the dance floor as Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman began to play. We twirled and he dipped me and after the first verse and then chorus he spun and and I was in Josh's arms. We did the same as Jake and I had done. I kept a gentle smile on my face as people around watched in awe as the Salazar were known for their elegance and beauty but more over their kindness. When the second verse and chorus was done I was stopped by Josh and he turned me around to face James as the music talked about how 'She came home today with a ring on her hand...' I smiled and walked to him as the music was slow. James had a sad look in his eyes like he didn't want them to leave either. The part were he says. 'Oh please daddy please.' I mouthed please to James as I offered my hand to him. He hesitantly took it and we danced. It seemed so intense. It was like a goodbye dance. When the song started to end and the music was started to fade we bowed to each other.

Everyone appluaded but I just stood there staring at the ground in a daze. All my brothers came to me and turned me around and pushed me and I landed in the twins arms. I had snapped out of my daze and looked back at them hurt but they were smiling.

"Take good care of her ok. She seems very fond of all of you and it's rare for us to see her so happy so please don't ever take advantage of that. I think she needs all of you just as much as you need her." James said giving a sly look. I looked at all of the host club and they looked at me and smiled. I let a small grin grace my lips. I followed my brothers out to their limo. We said our good byes.

"Don't be a stranger now. Call or visit whenever you want ok?" Jake said looking kind of down. I nodded and agreed and as their limo drove away I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. I looked and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You ok? Aren't you going to see them off?" They asked. I shook my head no.

"Why make it harder?" I said shrugging my shoulder and smiling. They swapped concerned looks. I sighed.

"Well I gotta go back to Kyoya's soon. All my stuff's there and I can't moved back into my place til tomorrow. I'm just tired that's all." I said reassuring them but they didn't seem convinced. I walked away to find Kyoya and go back to his summer home so I could pack for the next day.

Salazar Brother's POV:

They all sat in silence watching out the window as they drove away from their little sister, the most precious person in their life.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean just leaving her on her own so suddenly is this really what's best? I don't even want to go. Paris is such a drag." Jake asked concerned seeing the sadness she held behind her smile. Josh looked back at James too wondering the same thing. James nodded. "

It's not whether we want to or not, this is what's best. We have to let her go if she's ever gonna learn to broden her out look. She'd never be able to find true happiness if we're the only men in her life. If we were to stay she'd have no chance of finding love." The twins stared at him stunned.

'Love?' They both thought. They realized it too but it only saddened them more. She had grown to be such a beautiful young woman and now they had to let go.

_**Catch Up Time:**_

_**The Salazar Parents:**_

_**Thomas Salazar**_

_**Elizabeth Salazar**_

*****The Salazar parents had pasted away nine months ago in a car accident. Donatella covered it up and kept it a secret from her brothers.**

_**The Salazar Brother's:**_

_**James Salazar**_

_**Joshua Salazar**_

_**Jacob Salazar  
><strong>_*****They have all decided to move to Paris, France to expand the comany. Donatella told them the truth and they still love her very much. They also gave her authority to watch over the Japan branch and step in if anything starts to show problems. They told The Host Club to watch over Donatella for them.**

_**The Host Club:**_

_**Mitsukuni Honinozuka 'Hunny'**_

_**Takashi Morinozuka 'Mori'**_

*****The Host Club is concerned about how Donatella's gonna take her brother's moving and the new responsibility. The Salazar Brother's told them to take care of Donatella for them.**

_**Donatella Salazar:**_

*****Her parents are dead and her brothers, the only family she has, have moved to Paris, France and are entrusting the Japan Branch of the company to her to watch over. All these things can weigh on a young 15 year old girls heart. How will she take this?**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Kyoya's Summer Home:_**

No one's POV:

I woke up the next morning after the ball in the large king sized bed at Kyoya's summer home. It was Saturday and time to head back home. I already had all my stuff gathered and ready to go. I didn't want to wake Kyoya this early and end up making him mad so I just headed for the door in a loose grey jacket with the zipper open and a dull yellow shirt underneath with long jean pants and white sneakers. It was fall after all so it was a bit chilly out. I had my hair down in it's usual shaggy layered style. I walked to the door and to my surprise Kyoya was already there leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Oh good morning Kyoya-senpai. What are you doing up so early?" I asked a little shocked. He pushed off the wall and walked over to me.

"Couldn't sleep." He said yawning. I ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Don't tell me you were up thinking again." I said laughing. He straightened his hair he looked over at me and smirked.

"You sure are good at hiding emotions huh?" He said laughing. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're hurt. It's something you can't deny. You're upset they left." He said seriously looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Ha Kyoya-senpai you look into things too much. Sure I'll miss them but it's no big deal. I can call or visit. Besides now I'll be watching over the companies here so I won't have time to worry about silly things like that. You know I really should be heading home though. Thank you for everything you've done. I really appreciate it. Good-bye now." I said walking out the door and into a limo waiting for me.

_**Back in the house:**_

Kyoya smirked as he watched the car drive away.

"So you've really decieved yourself into believeing that huh? There's nothing I can do. It's you who as to see through your own lie." _****_

**_Donatella's Apartment:  
><em>**  
>Donatella's POV:<p>

The limo had dropped me off and I walked into my apartment carrying my large green duffel appartmentwas as good as new. As I started to put everything back into place I heard raindrops start to pad on the window. I got tense and quickly checked the weather online. Luckly though it was just an early fall down pour, which meant no thunder or lightening. I liked just normal rain but not thunderstorms. I had everything back in place except my three picture frames. I happily set up the one of the host club and I. The one of my parents and I made me a little down. I didn't understand what Kyoya was trying to say back there. Sure I'd be upset but it wasn't anything to worry about right? People moved all the time, it was normal. They were just helping the company. But they could of at least given me more warning you know. I took out the last picture and threw my bag into the closet. I looked the picture and smirked. It was my brothers and I at my last birthday party. We had gone bowling. We all had big grins on our faces as some stranger took the picture for us. Right then two drops of water hit the glass of the frame. I looked at it a bit shocked then realized they were my tears. I brought my hand to my face and felt more warm water stream down my face. I put the picture down as I finally broke. I sobbed and sobbed as I tried to think straight. Sitting here alone in my apartment wasn't going to get me anywhere. I called a cab and told it to go to the one place I felt my heart called for. I told him to stop outside the gates and when he did I paid him and ran the rest of the way to the doors soaking myself in the process as tears continued to stream down my face in the dark of the night. (You spent a lot of time unpacking.)

_****_**_  
>Hitachiin Mansion:<em>**

Hitachiin Twins POV:

It was about eight and Hikaru and Kaoru were in their room bored. They were in their pajamas which were shorts and no shirt. The maid knocked.

"Sirs there's a girl here to see you." They both groaned in frustration.

"A fan girl this late? Tell her to go away." Hikaru said back. But the maid insisted.

"Sirs normally I would but I really think you should see her." They looked at each other confused but got up anyway. They walked down the halfway down the large flight of staris and to the front door. They opened and without looking spoke.

"Just go home. We're not in the mood." They both said together. They heard sobs and an all too familiar voice speak.

"Oh I'm sorry. To tell the truth I don't know why I came here. I'm such an idiot. I'll be leaving then. Goodbye." Both their heads shot to the doorway to see a soaking wet Donatella in a grey jacket and yellow shirt with jeans and sneakers tears streaming down her terrified and desperate looking face. She trembled as she went to turn away.

"Donny?" They both asked. She stopped and looked at them giving a weak grin.

"The one and only." She choked out. They pulled her in out of the rain but never let go of her arms.

"What's wrong?" They both asked worry seeping through their voice. She looked at both of them surprised but then tightly wrapped them into a hug and started to sob once again. Their expressions softened and they relaxed and hugged her back whispering soothing things to her trying to calm her down. They noticed how freezing she was against their bare chests.

"Hey Donny. We're going to have the maid prepare a bath for you so you don't get sick ok? Then after we'll talk. Sorry but you might have to borrow some of ours clothes temporarily. It's too late to call something in from mom." Kaoru said soothingly trying to relax her. She shook her head trying to protest but they insisted. She sighed in defeat as a maid escorted her to the bathroom. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks with each other.

_'What could of happened that upset her so much?'_ They both thought as the watched her weak fragile figure walk away down the hall.

_****_**_  
>Donatella's POV:<em>**

I walked into the large room secluded in the back of the house away from everything else. There was a large tub full of hot water and the marble tile all around it. There was even a skylight above the tub. I removed my towel because the maid had taken my clothes and got into the tub. It was really hot at first but then it felt relaxing. My body just melt into it. I didn't realize how tense I was until now. As I bathed I thought. Why did I come here? Out of all the places in this huge world. Why here? As I pondered I had finished and stepped out of the tub and changed into what I presumed was one of the twins clothing. It was a little two big for me. I had striped pajama pants that dragged a little and a matching striped button up top that hung of my one shoulder a little. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed some deoderant one of the maids must of left along with a little perfume. I put them both on and walked out of the bathroom. When I saw no one around I felt lonely again. I walked around and found a room with a grand piano and plently of other instruments. I thought it was weird to have so many instruments but I went in anyway. I picked up a pan flute I spotted on a chair and took a seat. I played a song from an old legend my brothers use to tell me as one of my bedtime stories.  
><em>'There once was a beautiful woman who lived in the forest as a guargian along with her three warriors. She'd play them beautiful music on a pan flute all the time. One day the princess said. "I want to be free and explore beyond this forest to see and expierence new things. If there was only a way." The three warriors all deeply cared for the woman and decided to head out and find a way to free the woman from her duties as gurdian. She was left all alone and felt such lonilness in her heart that she eventually pasted away. When the three warriors returned they all morned over her body and decided to take their own lives to be with the one they loved the most. This in returned waken the women and she was set free from her role as guardian. All it took was an act of love and she'd be set free. When she awakened though their bodies were gone. Some say their bodies were taken straight to heaven to be with the angels because of their noble act. The woman did not know though so every night she'd play her pan flute in hopes of bringing them back to her. What she didn't know was that they were always watching over her and keeping her safe.'<em>

(Here's the site for the song.)

watch?v=yOaoUx0Mc0Q&feature=related

I played the song James had taught me saying it was the song he use to play every night. I memorized it by heart because the story had touched my heart so much. I felt as if I know fully understood her sorrow and even in the music it felt like it was calling out to someone. Hoping she'd would no longer have to be alone. I had felt someone enter the room but just was too into the song to really care. As I finished it a single tear fell down my face. I looked up to see Kaoru and Hikaru giving me sorrowful looks like they felt the emotions in the song. I set it down and walked over and stood in front of them wondering what they had came for.

"We have a spare room if you'd like to send the night. We'll have one of the staff show you to it." They said before turning to leave. Something in me reacted and I grabbed onto both of their wrists. They turned around stunned and I embarassed I quickly let go and looked back down at the ground. They stood there for a second but then a grin spread across their faces.

"Why don't you sleep in our room tonight? You're obviously afraid to be alone so we're here for." They said one after the other. I didn't even get a chance to protest before they drug my off down the hall, them laughing all the way. We reached the room and automatically knew it was theirs. There was a vary large bed against the far wall right next to a big window taking up most of the one wall. They pull me over to the bed and made me sit in the middle of them as they started talking about random things. I was zoned out. I kept staring at the window and the starlight that shown in the glass. I crawled to the end of the bed and sat on my legs as I stared out at the sky.

'I wonder what they're doing?' I didn't even notice the tears trickling down my cheeks again. The twins were once again at my sides immediately.

"What's wrong Donny?" Kaoru asked.

"You can tell us anything." Hikaru said. I sat there and put my head down.

"Am...Am I a...Am I a bad person?"


	11. Chapter 10

**_Resumed...:_**

Donatella's POV:

"Am...Am I a...Am I a bad person?" I asked as the tears continues to fall one after the other. I wasn't sobbing or anything it's just they wouldn't stop coming. The twins both touched each one of my hands that was on the bed and leaned in with concerned faces.

"Oh course not Donny. You're a wonderful person. Why would you even ask something like that?" They both asked. I ignored their question.

"Well then something has to be wrong with me. Am I not nice enough? Am I too annoying and loud? Am I too ugly? Maybe I'm too clingy? Maybe I don't show how I really feel about people enough?" I asked myself quietly thinking about every one of my questions carefully seeing how each one would've made perfect sense.

"Don't ever say things like that Donny. It's not true. None of it!" Hikaru said angrily.

"That's right Donny. Why are you saying all this?" Kaoru followed also seeming angry.

"See now I've upset the both of you. That must be another thing that's wrong with me. I showed up on your door step a wet mess crying but you still took me in. I don't even know why I came here. I just wanted to see you I guess and now look what I've done. I've gone and upset both of you. I really am a terrible person." I said quietly and almost monotoned while tears continues to stream down. They looked at each other stunned by my attitude and behavior. They tighten their grip on my hands.

"We're not upset. It's just none of those thing are true. You're kind and sweet. You're a very pretty girl and never do you cling. Not to mention it's better when you only occasionally tell people how you really feel. It means more that way so you're not over using it." They said together. I shook my head.

"Then why?" I asked as more tears spilled over. Never once had I looked at either of them I faced the window and watched the sky while they both staring at me intently.

"Why what?" They asked.

"Then why...why did they leave me all alone? Did what I hid make them hate me and they just covered it up by going to Paris? I just don't understand." I choked out feeling a sob coming but I pushed it back down my throat. It finally clicked in both their heads. I felt lonley because my brothers left me.

"They're are the only people whoever truely cared about me. They've been the only people I let in my world up until now but when I finally sincerely open up to them and tell them the whole truth they disappear. It hurts me. My heart just won't stop aching." I said quietly looking down at my knees. But I was shocked when I felt their hands intertwine with mine. My head shot up and they both sat in front of me while still holding my hands so I could watch both of them.

"Don't worry Donny. I think they left because they felt you were now grown up enough that you didn't need them around all the time anymore. I think it's because they trust." Kaoru said squeezing my hand a little and Hikaru nodded argreeing with him.

"And Donny you'll never be alone. We won't allow it. We'll always be here for you. I promise we'll always be here for you just like tonight. You can tell us anything because we're friends right?" Hikaru asked with a smile I looked at them stunned but then my expression softened and I nodded to the both of them. I let out a yawn and they both gave me evil grins. Before I figured out what was going on they had both tackled me to the bed with my head landing on the pillow. They had their arms both wrapped around my middle but Kaoru had my back to his chest with his head onto of mine and Hikaru was facing me while cuddling his face into my neck. I was tense at first but then relaxed.

"We heard you can sing Donny?" Hikaru said his breath brushing against my neck making me shiver but I nodded.

"Sing something then please." Kaoru asked holding me closer. I thought it over and nodded. I sang you and me together from oliver and company.

"You and me togehter we'll be. Forever you'll see. We two can be good company. You and Me. Yes, together we two. Together, that's you. Forever with me. We'll always be good company. You and me. Yes, together we'll be... You and me. Together we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company. You and me. Just wait and see..." I sang quietly as I felt both of them start to drift.

"Good night Kaoru and Hikaru. Thank you so much." As two tears streaked down my face but they never fell because in an instand both Kaoru and Hikaru wiped them away.

"No. Thank you Donny." I was confused why they were thanking me but drifted off into sleep anyway.

Hitachiin Twin POV:

The twins both woke up around 8 in the morning and it was Sunday. They looked down at the sleeping Donatella. She looked so peaceful. They cared for her deeply. Not so deep they could call it love but enough to make them want to protect her. They nudged her.

"Donny, it's time to wake up now." They said trying to get her awake. She left a couple wimpers escape her lips as her streched arching her back. A light blush came to both their faces. She rolled over so now she was facing Kaoru. She didn't realize she was at his neck so when she spoke her breath brushed against his skin.

"5 more minutes pretty please." She quietly pleaded. Kaoru shivered from it.

"O-ok" He stuttered out. Hikaru gave him a funny look and laughed at his brother as they once again fell asleep together only now they had swapped positions with Donatella still in the middle.

They woke back up about an hour later only this time they were holding each other. They shot up and looked around the room for the now missing Donatella. She wasn't in their bedroom or bathroom so they got up sleepily and wen to look for her. It didn't take long when they heard music. They followed it and found her in the kitchen cooking something while singing and swaying to a song she had on her ipod which was playing on the counter behind her. They hid behind the wall and watched her right as the song changed. (It was Is that so wrong? by Julianne Houghs) She swayed and spun in front of the stove singing along beautifully. She wasmaking an omlet and everytime it's say a certain part she'd wrap her arms around her stomach making it look like she was hugging herself. They just peaked around the corner watching in awe at the person they deamed their new best friend. At the last line of the song she sang.

"It can't be that wrong." As she turned around and looked straight at us giving us a

_'I knew you were there the whole time.' _look. We sheepishly came out of our hiding spot and that's when we noticed something changed about her.

"Donny...your hair." They both said together looking at her now even shorter hair. She giggled proudly of herself as she served her own breakfast and sat down at the table and we soon followed.

"Yeah sorry but I borrowed a pair of scissors. Since everyone's making such big changes I thought I'd make a small one too. But after this I'm probably gonna ust let it grow out. I liked in middle school when I had long hair." She said playing with some strand of her hair. The both nodded with a smirk. She began to eat her food.

"You know your maids are really persistant. I told them I knew how to make my on breakfast but they insisted. I finally managed to convice them otherwise though haha. Besides everyone needs a break every once in a while. Alll work and no play is bad for you, you know." She said finishing up her food. They had both eaten something the maids had brought them too. They all went up to the twins bed room while Donny waited on the bed and the twins changed in the closet. They came out looking fabulous and Donny looked down at the pj's the had lent her and felt kind of lame. They gave her evil grins before grabbing her arms and gragging her to a room full of girl clothes.

"Anything you want." They said together. She shrugged her shoulders nervously.

"But I'm not very goos at these kinds of things." She said staring at all the clothes. They nodded and picked out an outfit for her and threw her in the dressing room. The moment she saw what they picked out she yelled.

"You got to be kidding! I'm not going around town showing this much skin! People will think badly of me! Besides it's too cold out for this!" She yelled from behind the door. The twins rolled their eyes.

"Fine we'll throw in a jacket okay. Now just change. We're meeting up with the others after this." She groaned from the other side but did as she was told as they threw a nice black zip up jacket over the door. (You'll see what she looks like in a little while just hold on please. It builds suspense.)

Donatella's POV:

I walked out with the jacket unzipped and hood down and the twins just stared at me.

"Do I really look that funny?" I said trying to cover up my exposed tummy. They quickly shook their heads no. I zipped up my jacket anyway.

"Oh and when we get there don't say anything about my hair. I want it to be a surprise." I said lifting up my hood and walking out to the limo with them. They nodded in agreement. We got in and talked and laughed about different things until finally the car came to a hault and I looked outside to see we were at a big outlet mall. By this time it was already a little past noon. We got out and noticed they were all already there dressed in normal clothes anticipating our arrival. I looked kinda emo by all the greys and blacks I had on and having my jacket zipped up and hood up too. I couldn't wait for the surprise though. Tamaki ran up to me giving me a big bear hug and twirling me around.

"Awe daddy's sweet little angel. I've missed your cuteness so." He finally let me down and I laughed at my dizziness as I accidently bumped into Kyoya.

"Sorry." I said trying to gain my balance but Hunny knocked me to the ground.

"Hi Don-chan. We missed you." I laughed and stood up with him stil hugging him. I patted him on the head and he let go.

"I missed you all to but you realize it was only one day right?" I said laughing slightly.

"We didn't have to miss her because she slept with us last night." I looked over and shot the twins a warning look.

"Don't make it sound perverted." I said bluntly. Tamaki didn't seem to hear me though.

"How dare you bad influences and lay a finger on my precious daughter!" He yelled chasing them around. I sighed and looked back at the other three remaining. I noticed Mori hadn't even said hi and it was kinda hurting my feelings but Hunny interupted my thoughts.

"Why are you all covered up today Donny? I can barely see your pretty face." I flushed a little at his words.

"Oh no reason. Just a little too cold out for me." I said waving my hands in front of my face nervously. Tamaki immediately stopped chasing the twins at my words and was at my side.

"We must get inside so my darling doesn't get sick." He said all dramatic and they went to go inside the fancy place but I pulled on Tamaki's arm shyly. He looked over at me blushing.

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to this pastry cafe shop down the road. My brothers and I would go all the time when it started getting cold like this time of year and get sweets and warm stuff. It's really neat... but if not I guess we could go in there." I said shyly and went to take a step in the building but something caught my arm. I looked up and saw Mori with a smile on his face from how fondly I talked of my brothers.

"Lead the way." He said pulling me away from the big place and then letting go. I smiled and walked down the streets a little quickly trying to make sure they kept up with me. When we turned the corner there it was. Sure it was a commoner's cafe but it was very homey. We walked in and took a seat. A waiter guy took our orders but then I forgot I wanted a hot chocolate.

"Oh man I really love their hot chocolate. I'll just just go order it at the corner. Oh and Hikaru, Kaoru. You can have this coat back. It's pretty warm in here." I said unzipping it and taking it off showing my new haircut and stylish clothes I was hiding underneath. I felt a little embaressed as how it fell over my shoulder and revealed my tummy but got over as I laughed at their speechless looks and wide eyes as I ran up to the counter and order what I forgot.  
>(You looked exactly like this. Hair and all.)<p>

When I came back I sat back down inbetween Hikaru and Kaoru. We were in a round table so we could all sit together. As we sat there laughing and talking the twins pulled a phone out of their pocket and was showing something to Tamaki that was making him blush. I heard a familiar song with it and quickly snatched it away. They had recorded me this morning singing and dancing as I made breakfast. Our food came as I watched myself in a daze.

"You looked pretty cute." Hikaru said.

"We just couldn't help ourselves." Kaoru said. Our food arrived and I was still watching in with an emotionless face. All the other watched it as well and they had blushes on their faces.

"We could use this to sell for the club." Kyoya said looking at the video as well. I snapped it shut so hard I almost broke the phone. I took some of the icecream I had ordered, each a chunck in each hand and smashed it in both their faces. It happened so quick they didn't see it coming.

"Hey!" They both yelled aggrivated but had turned and smeered what was left on my hand across Kyoya's cheek.

"That's for taking the video without my permission and that's for even thinking about let any one else see that." Iyelled from the twins to Kyoya and then proceeded yopout in my seat. All three sent me death glares wil the other three sat there shocked when but they came back to reality when they saw the deep red blush spread across my cheeks.

"It wasn't funny." I said pouting more trying to hide my face. That's when they both burst.

"Oh how adorable!" Tamaki yelled hugging onto me then followed by Hunny joining in.

"Oh you're so cute Don-chan." He said hugging me too. I turned even a deeper red as people around watched the scene we were making. I was about to push them off me when Mori stepped in.

"You're making Donny-san uncomfortable." He stated looking down at me with a smirk. They both let go and went back to their spots along with everyone else as I mouthed

_'Thank you.'_ to Mori grateful he had been there.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Ouran Acedemy:  
><span>**_

Donatella's POV:

It has been three months now since my brothers left for Paris. We keep in touch but I still miss them but I have the host club now. It's about mid December and we already have a layer of snow on the ground. To be specific it's the 11th of December and I am pumped. It's my birthday and I'm going to ask if the host club would like to come to Paris and then America with me during our winter break that was coming up. The twins and I have been hanging out a lot now and are really tight. To be truthful my bond has grown with all of them and I'm very happy. Even Mori talks to me more now. My hair grew out a little past my shoulder now but at school I keep it in a ponytail with my layered hair out so I still look like a guy.

I was walking to school feeling light as air. Everything was going to be great. I had come to be known as the sensitive one according to Renge but no one paid much attention to her. I couldn't wait to invite them. I had invitations made and everything. It'd be just me, my brothers and the host club. I walked into the acedemy all smiles as I walked to my locker. People gave me weird looks but after they saw my happiness they smiled too. I walked into my first class and sat in my seat between the Hitachiin brothers but they seemed to be running a little late. They walked in and I went to reach in my bag but then over heard what they said as they walked over.

"I can't believe mom's making us model the whole winter break." Hikaru whined.

"It's not fair. I wanted to spend it with Donny." Kaoru said spotting me. I brought my hand back out of the bag but kept my smile.

'Idiot. I should've known they'd have more important things to do than be with me.' I thought mentally hitting myself. They sat down on either side of me and gave me a funny look.

"What's with the cheesy grin. You seem a little over happy." They said looking at me. I laughed a little nervously.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the time I have left with you guys before winter break." I said now deciding wasn't the time to tell them. They exchanged looks knowing I was hiding something. The rest of the day flew by. Before I knew it, it was time for the host club. I sat in my normal seat and talked happily with girls and ate sweets and we had a blast. I was more enthuisiastic today than normal. After it was closed everyone sat down to relax and I went to the kitchen to get the little muffins I had made. While I baked I heard them all talking outside. It seems everyone had something to do over winter break. I sighed in disappointment and dumped the invitations in the trash. I brought out the tray of muffins and Hunny bounced excitedly at how cute they were decorated.

"What's the occasion?" Kyoya asked. I stood there shocked. If he Kyoya Ootori didn't remember then none of them must of. My friends forgot it was my birthday. I slammed the tray down on the large table they were all sitting at.

"No occasion I guess." I said rather harshly. They all stared at my big sudden mood change.

"Ugh just forget it." I said taking a muffin and storming over to the balcony. They all followed because I climbed up on the rail.

"What are you doing? Get down from there." Tamaki yelled coming towards me. I humphed.

"Thanks for the great birthday. Sweet 16 huh?" I said sarcastically before jumping off. They all stood in horror and leaned over the edge. I gracefully flew threw the air as my ponytail fell out revealing my silky waved red hair flowing behind me and landed on my feet three stories below. I heard the twins ask.

"It was her birthday?" to Kyoya. He seemed in a state of shock.

"I can't believe I didn't remember." He said looking at his clipboard.

"Don't worry Donny. Daddy's coming." Tamaki said ignoring the whole situation as he stormed off the balcony followed by the others to come down stairs to where I was. I started to storm off too.

I quickly made my way through campus trying to find a place to relax. I had my school bag flung over my shoulder as I wore my boy ouran uniform with my little below shoulder long hair flowed behind me. I was fruious, no I was more than fruious. I was pissed off beyond all belief. They forgot. How could they forget? I told them three times the past week about what day my birthday was. I finally found the large fountain out front that streched out very long. The water was all frozen so I sat on the edge and looked at the still warm muffin in my hands. I sighed and took out a candle and lighter I had in my bag just for today. I lit it and watched the flame dance in the freezing winter breeze. I sighed and inpersonated my brothers as they do every year.

"Make a wish Donny. Yeah make a wish." I said out loud quietly as I stared at it.

"Ok. I wish that just one person would remember me even after I'm gone. Just one person..." I spoke to the candle and then blew out the flame. I sighed to myself again as tears started to pour over.

"Happy Birthday Donatella." I choked out as I set the muffin down. I heard the thunder of their footsteps as they all ran around the corner to see a crying me. Tamaki went to say something but was cut short.

"My my what a beautiful birthday girl. Have you missed me my darling?" I shot up with my back faced towards the host club. Almost in a protective stance. I looked and saw the silvered hair 19 year old boy with the piercing blue eyes. His height towering over my own even though he was a good 7 feet away. The man I have hidden behind the picture of the host club I have at my apartment.

"Well Yoichi. It sure has been a long time. What has it been? 8 months now? It's so kind of you to show yourself again on my birthday." I said trying to distract him from the others.

"Why of course my lovely. I wouldn't miss this day for the world." He said sincerely. I was taken a back. My heart felt as if somehow it warmed a little at his words. Then I remembered who he really had turned into and hardened again.

"And what's this? Have you made friends because I thought I told you already? I'm the only friend I'll ever let you have." He said coldly approaching me and glaring at the host club. They all stood there stunned. I turned my back to Yoichi as he hugged me around the waist pulling my back into his well built chest. I looked at the host club with a hardened look.

"Don't be stupid. I'd never make friends with fools like them. I simply am in their club at request of my brothers." I said harshly as I watched their faces turn to pain. This is what I had to do though. This is why I didn't want to make friends.

"Good. Now why don't we go on a little date. You really have gotten more beautiful." He said seductively into my ear.

"You know we promised not to date each other. We're best friends. Besides don't you have like 20 girlfriends. I don't think they'd like the competition. I also don't appreciate the fact that you've slept with all of them. It makes my stomach churn." I said indifferently trying to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Oh but don't you see. That's where your different. I only fuck them but if I were with you we'd make love." He said loud enough for the host club to hear and they all got angered faces. I quickly pushed him away though.

"Sorry no time for that." I said still facing the host club. He shrugged his shoulder and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Well a couple of the guys are holding a party down at Akiro's place and you're coming with me." He said evilly and tightening his grip on my sholder til I winced letting down my cold hard shell I had put up in front of him. In a split second though Mori was there and ripped Yoichi away from me looking very angered. I acted quickly though. I pulled Mori's hand away from Yoichi's collar and flipped him over my back. He laid there on the ground stunned. I bent down towards him as he stared up at the sky.

"Don't touch Yoichi. I never asked for rescueing." I said menicingly but a single tear fell on Mori's cheek. He looked at me shocked but I stood back up straight looking outraged.

"As a matter of fact why don't all of you just stay the hell away from me!" I yelled in their direction. They actually took a step back frightened by my behavior. And on that note I turned on my heel as Yoichi put a hand on the small of my back leading me out to his limo but not before sending the host club a evil smile.

This is what Yoichi looks like:

_****__**  
><strong>_

The Host Club's POV:

She had left with him leaving them shattered. Had she just toyed with them the whole time into believeing she was their friend? No she couldn't have. That was the Donatella they knew. But still...which one was the one the knew. The truth or a lie? They were left with so many questions and no answers. They all had to go back home feeling a new hole been ripped open in their chests.

The next day was Tuesday and Donatella didn't show up for school or the host club. The twins were angry and so was Kyoya but he hid it well. They were angry at both Donny and that Yoichi guy the recognized from the picture on her camera and she just said he was an old friend. Seemed like more than friendship. Tamaki and Hunny were in such a depressive state and though Mori seemed composed he was frustrated and confused by her actions. If she really meant everything she said then why had she cried? The next week drug by very slowly for the members of the host club and still by the end of the week still no sign of Donny. When Kyoya asked the chairman he told them she had taken some vacation days off. They weekend drug by slowly also and even a couple of them tried to contact her but no one got an answer. The Monday came and everyone of them seemed to be depressed and angry but more over confused. They all walked to the entrance at the same time and when they saw each other they let out a long sigh. Then a limo pulled up and out stepped a cool looking young man with some femanin features. It all took them a second to realize it was Donatella or as the school knew her, Donald. She had her hair cut back to the short style she had back three months ago. There was something new to her. She seemed refreshed like a stress was lifted off her shoulders and she could move freely now. Only problem to that was she had bandages covering her left palms and also some of her finger along with across the top of her nose, her cheeks, jaw and a very large bandage on the side of her neck. A bunch of girls crowded around her or as they thought him and were asking him millions of questions of concern on why he hadn't been there or what had happened to him. She kept her cool and smiled.

"I'll answers all my darlings questions after school. Please visit me at the host club. I've missed you all so." She said very cool like while flipping some hair out of her face. They erupted into screams of delight as the made way for her to walk into Ouran. She passed right between us without even giving them so much as a glance. They felt a pain deepen in their hearts but at the same time they felt somewhat relieved she was back and safe. They felt deep concern for what looked like minor all went to their classes and the twins sat in their homeroom waiting for her to show up so they could pass notes and figured out what happened. She walked in and they perked up but she passed something to the teacher and he read it. Afterwards he nodded and put her in a seat in the front of the class by the window leaving them sitting there stunned. She never once even glanced at them. What was her problem?

_****_  
>Donatella's POV:<br>

I sat through my classes now sitting in the front thanks to a note I had gotten. I sat there thinking about the Host Club. I'd still go after school but I wondered how much they hated me now. I hadn't seen them all day but I was getting some weird vibes from kids that kept looking depressed everytime I passed. I didn't like sad people so I didn't even bother looking. When I did see them though I'd still have to act the way I did the past Monday. I sat bored through all my classes. I did feel such sadness in my heart but after what had happened this past week I felt such relief like a weight was lifted off me. I walked to the Host Club after the last bell rang and felt two arms hook with mine dragging me along. I knew it was the twis so I didn't acknowledge them as I ripped my arms from their grip and continued to walk at my own pace. Not theirs. They followed behind sadly but I ignored. I entered the room to find it just they way I had left it. Except now there seemed to be a tense aura about it.

"Hi Don-chan! How are you?" I heard the hyper blond yell beside me. I didn't look and just walked to my table. This had to be the hardest day of my life but it's what I had to do. I sat down and the girls flocked to me asking so many quesitons.

"Where were you Donny?" Many asked. I laughed contently.

"Just a little vacation to get some things straightened out that's all." I said relaxing back in my chair. It made my sleeves show a little more skin revealing more bandages and now a large bruise on my wirst catching everyone's in the rooms attention. I quickly brought my arms back down into my lap.

"What happened to you?" The girls around me asked concerned.

"Oh these? This is nothing really. Just took a nasty spill and got a little cut up." I said bringing my bandaged hand to my bandaged face. We continued to talk about unimportant things as I tried to remember to eat something sweet but kept getting distracted. By the time the place closed I felt quite dizzy and was in a hurry to get home. I went to stand up but Mori was right there. He seemed to be examining me. He brought a hand to my neck and touched one of my vital veins right next to a large bandage on my neck.

"Your jugular. One cetimeter closer and you probably would've bled to death." Mori said staring at my neck intently as his comment earned gasps form the other members. I slapped his hand away as I stood up. A ripping sensation went across my stomach and I knew what had happened.

"Like I said a nasty fall." I said quickly walking over and bending down to take my bag but once I bent down I couldn't move anymore. I fell to one knee clutching my stomach.

"Donny?" Mori asked taking a step closer noticing my pain. I turned my body around to face them and brought my hands away from my face to see them now covered in blood and so was my whole front. I let out a humorless laugh.

"Ha. Seems I've open them up again. Sorry bout this." I sad looking at the puddle of blood forming around me as I fell down onto the floor chest first. My vision was very blurry but I could still see the horrorified faces oh the host club as they ran to me.

'Why do they still care? I've hurt them so much. I almost wish they'd leave me here to die. I want them to hate me for what I've done.' It was the last thing I thought before the world went black.


	13. Chapter 12

_**No One's POV:**_

Beeping sounds of hospital equipment rang lightly in the background as the Host Club sat next to Donatella'ssilent form. They had rushed her here after her fainting and this was the first time they'd seen her in a couple hours due to the fact she had needed surgery to the stop the bleeding. They watched her with worried eyes. The doctors hadn't told them anything yet and they were beginning to worry. Right on cue a man in his 50's maybe walked in wearing a doctor's coat. They all stood and faced the man.

"We've contacted her family and they said they'd be here by tomorrow." He said glancing at Donny with a concerned expression.

"Sir, please tell us what's wrong with her." Tamaki said also glancing at her. The man furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over the young men and seeing their concern. He then spoke a little quieter.

"To be honest I'm not suppose to tell you anything because you're not family or legal guardians but I see she means a lot to you lot so I'll inform you as much as I can right now as a person not as a doctor." The Host club swapped looks and then nodded to the man leaning in so they could hear better.

"When she was brought here those wounds had been stitched up properly but she accidentally had ripped the stitching. I'm sure she would've been fine if it wasn't for her blood disorder..." The doctor was about to go on but Mori cut him off.

"What disorder?" The man looked at them confused then realization caught up to him.

"I see, so this all took you by surprise didn't it. Well you see those wounds look like their inflicted by force but whoever stitched them did a good job. She seems to have a bad case of Van Wilibrants disease. It's simply where her blood does not clot meaning she bleeds very heavily when injured and if bad enough it could cost her life." The group all wore the same scared and shocked look.

"I'm certain she knows of it because it's impossible to miss the signs yet it's still extremely rare for it to be at this extreme a level. I also believe she has severe asthma. Her lungs were in a terrible state. I'm also certain she knows about this and has been living with it for a long time. It can cause extreme fatigue, lung passages swelling and cutting off breathing along with many other things." The Host Club all stared at her sleeping body in disbelief. How could they have missed these things? They all felt like complete jerks. They had forgot her birthday and they hadn't noticed all these obvious things. It was hard to learn anything about the girl though. She always helped everyone else out and listened to others problems but no one every stopped to ask her how her day was or how she was feeling. She never even complained. How could someone be so selfless? Kyoya spoke up.

"Please continue sir with her condition." The man nodded.

"Well anyway she was bleeding pretty bad and she had somehow suffered some head trauma but it seems a week or so old. Nothing to serious just maybe a minor concussion. The surgeons cleaned her up and everything but there are some...difficulties." The man finished trying to find the right words.

"Difficulties?" The twins asked somewhat angered.

"Her lungs at this point are quite swollen so that's what the oxygen mask is for but her mind isn't doing so well. She seemed to slip into unconsciousness. It's like a deep sleep but for some reason her body seems to be shutting down almost giving up and going into a depressive state. She's barely balancing on the edge of slipping into a coma." Their heads all snapped to the man with pure terror written across each and everyone of them. The man bent his head down in sympathy.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hikaru and Koaru asked. The man shook his head.

"The only thing you could do is stay with her and keep her company hoping at the great chance she might feel you. Other than that nothing. Right now it's her decision if she has the will to wake up or maybe sleep forever. I'm sorry that's as much as I can tell you. You'll have to wait for her family to come. I also apologize but only one or two at the max of you can stay here with her tonight." The man finished before quickly exit the room trying to keep his professional demeanor. They all exchanged looks and seeing the tears welling up in the twins eyes they knew who was staying tonight. They were best friends after all.

Though one tall wild type turned his back to the rest and stared at the now seemingly almost lifeless girl laying on the hospital bed in a white patients gown. The color in her face was gone and the smile that seemed at once to always be on her lips was now in a straight line. He couldn't even see her deep dark brown eyes that always seemed to mesmerize him. It was all gone and there was a chance he would never see any of that anymore. The thought was unbearable. A single tear ran down his face as he saw her ribcage lightly rising and falling unevenly showing the only indication that she was actually alive on her own.


End file.
